Helpless Hart
by Sassy120
Summary: All is well in the life of the Harts until Jennifer suffers a devastating injury that takes a toll on the Harts and their fairy tale marriage. Can the Harts survive this seemingly insurmountable challenge? COMPLETE


If this story seems distantly familiar to anyone it's because it was posted, but left incomplete, on Susan's H2H site. I tried various times over various years to complete it but between life and a fluttering muse I didn't think it would ever come to pass - but after 15+ years it finally did. To those who got invested in the story only to find it unfinished I do apologize and it is to you that I dedicate this story in it's entirety.

 **Helpless Hart**

The warm air of an early Los Angeles spring washed over the green, grassy field. Bright rays of sun broke through the thin layer of afternoon clouds. The air was thick of popcorn, hotdogs and competition. Cheers and shouting could be heard for several blocks and the enthusiasm collected those passing by. A local high school band sat just off the side of the field while the vendors worked their way through the crowded bleachers. Players in red and blue uniforms littered the field sharing words and waiting for game time. The roar of the huge crowd started to hush slowly as a man in a blue uniform and a woman in a red one approached the temporary podium on the pitcher's mound. The man spoke into the microphone while the woman stood just off to his right.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, if I could have your attention please," he said speaking to the quieting crowd. "Thank you. My name is Jonathan Hart, my wife Jennifer and I want to thank you all for joining us to help celebrate this very special occasion. As you all know, today is the grand opening of the Max Brenner Memorial Park an-"

The crowd roared stilling any further words and Jonathan motioned to Jennifer for her to give it a try.

With the exception of a few whistles, the crowd quieted as Jennifer stepped up and spoke into the microphone. "I believe that the Max Brenner Memorial Park is more than just a dedication to a man. This park is symbolic of Max, of what he taught, of what he represented and of ha-"

Again, the crowd roared forestalling any further words. Jennifer shrugged at Jonathan, it was clear that neither one of them were going to get to deliver the speech they had prepared.

He gave her a confirming nod and she spoke again, "Let's play ball."

And the crowd exploded.

The couple fell into step together as they made their way to their respective dugouts to get ready for the start of the game.

Jennifer glanced up at Jonathan and saw that he was brandishing a mischievous smile.

"Ready to get beat?" he teased.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow, "My, you sure are full of yourself aren't you?"

"Any reason I shouldn't be?"

"Don't get too big of a head Mr. Hart; I'd hate to have to take you down a few notches."

"You're the only one who can darling," he conceded before dropping a quick kiss on his wife's lips and heading towards the blue dugout.

"And don't you forget it," Jennifer replied before making her way to the red dugout.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Eleven innings and several bruised egos later the Harts' and all but of a few players were sitting in a local bar toasting a victory or mourning a loss. However, both teams were celebrating the successful opening of the Max Brenner Memorial Park.

Jonathan Hart was sitting at the bar having a conversation with the bartender when a slim arm was draped across shoulders and the familiar weight of his wife was leaning against his side. The bartender nodded his hello and goodbye to the couple and made his way to some waiting customers.

"Come to rub it in?" Jonathan asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Jennifer withdrew her arm and took the seat next to her husband, "No, I think you learned you lesson."

"Yes ma'am I believe I did."

Jennifer leaned over and playfully punched him in the nearer arm.

"What'd I do?"

"I can't believe you tried to cheat." She admonished.

"Hey, if you ain't cheatin' you ain't tryin', right?"

"Oh, that's a lovely attitude darling and very nice English by the way. You know, I don't think you've learned your lesson after all."

"Does that mean you're going to gloat now?" he asked.

"No," Jennifer picked up his drink and took a sip, "It means that when we get home I'm going to have to teach you in a way that you'll understand," she said seductively.

Jonathan became very, very interested, "I see," he said slowly. "I think it's only fair that I warn you ahead of time, I am an extremely slow learner."

Jennifer leaned forward on the bar and looked up through long lashes and made eye contact with her husband, "Well that's good darling, because I am a _very… slow… teacher_." The last three words were long and drawn out.

There was fire in her eyes but Jonathan couldn't help his gaze from falling down to her lips. The way they moved and formed words was enough to make him dizzy. And the last three: _very_ , _slow_ , _learner_. The way she said those just plain made it hard to breath. And why was it suddenly so hot in the bar? He forced his eyes to travel back up his wife's face. They made eye contact again but he noticed a small smile playing at her lips and his eyes sunk back down. The small smile was interrupted by a soft, pink tongue escaping to slowly, so very slowly, moisten the wine-red lips. Jonathan felt his mouth fall open but for some reason his brain was unable to send the message to his jaw to close. The small smile returned only this time it grew to a larger smile and then a soft laugh erupted.

"Don't drink too much Jonathan. I'd hate for it to impair your … _learning_."

That said, she took his drink, pushed off the bar and headed towards the table where several other players from her team were gathered.

Jonathan quickly called the bartender and ordered a tall glass of ice water. And then another. And one more for the road – _cause it was defiantly time to go_.

Jennifer was sitting with her teammates, most of which happened to be Hart Industry employees, as was the blue team. She kept an eye on Jonathan while engaging in the group conversation. She almost choked on her drink when she him down his third glass of water. Someone asked her if she and Mr. Hart would be joining them in the impromptu pool tournament that was being established. She was about to decline, knowing full well that her husband had no intention of staying very much longer, when the man in question approached the table and asked her if she was ready to leave. Jennifer, like her husband, was also more than ready to head home. The couple circled the bar giving their goodbyes and were on their way home within minutes.

During the drive home, at what could only be considered warp speed, Jonathan kept glancing over at his wife. Jennifer was sitting with her eyes closed and her head resting back against the top of the seat. _'God she's beautiful,'_ he thought. _'After all these years, she still drives me wild with nothing more than a few words. Even now, wearing a dirty baseball uniform, no makeup and sporting a windblown hairdo, she is without a doubt the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on. I wonder if she has any idea what she does to me?'_

"You know darling, you really should be watching the road more, especially when we're so close to breaking the sound barrier and all," Jennifer said without moving or opening her eyes.

"Huh?" Jonathan asked startled from his musings. She hadn't moved or spoke in over fifteen minutes; he had thought she was asleep.

Jennifer opened her eyes and turned her head towards him, "You should probably slow down, it will make it easier and safer to try and stare."

' _Oh she knows, she so knows.'_

"Besides, I was think-" Jennifer was interrupted by the car phone.

"Don't answer it," Jonathan said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be Stanley, or Deanne or your editor. Whoever it is, or whatever they want will keep us from getting home," he said seriously.

"Darling, it could be important."

"No. Whatever it is can wait a few hours."

Jennifer smiled, "A _few_ hours?"

The ringing stopped and Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"You see, I told you it could wait. And yes, a few hours … at least," he replied with a wink.

Jennifer smiled and was about to respond when a pair of ringing cell phones forestalled it. Both of their eyes fell onto the twin gym bags sitting in the middle of the front seat between them.

"I told you it was important," she said and started to search for the phone in the nearest bag. When she finally found the phone she withdrew it from the bag and answered the call, 'Hello.'

'Oh, hello Stanley, how are you?' Jennifer asked into the phone. Jonathan looked at her and was shaking his head 'No.'

'What? Oh, well yes, he's right here. We were on our way home.'

Jonathan shook his head again, only this time in defeat.

'Of course, we'll be right there. Goodbye Stanley.'

Jennifer hung up the phone and turned to Jonathan, "Darling."

He sighed deeply before hooking a U-turn towards Hart Industries. Some days it didn't pay to be the boss. "What's wrong?"

"Stanley says he's having some real difficulties acquiring Galaxy Incorporated. Apparently, some big business tycoon out of New York wants them too. And quite badly."

"Did Stanley happen to mention what they want it for? Are they going to save them or are they going in for the kill?"

She winced, "The latter, I'm afraid."

Jonathan tossed his wife a wistful glance, "We can't have that."

Jennifer smiled at him, "No we can't."

"Well, they say anticipation enhances the experience."

"Let's just hope that we don't have to _anticipate_ too long," she added.

Jonathan nodded and navigated his way to Hart Industries and to the matter that required his immediate attention. He was even more determined to get Galaxy Incorporatednow. He didn't care what anyone said about anticipation; whoever came up with that little gem wasn't married to Jennifer Hart. He groaned inwardly … It was going to be a long day.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Almost three thousand miles away from Hart Industries and Los Angeles, Sidney Cambridge, owner and founder of Dominion Enterpriseswas reading the latest report on how the acquisition of Galaxy Incorporatedwas coming along. It was not good news and the president of the very large, very powerful company was not pleased. Sidney was livid when the news broke that Hart Industries was redoubling their efforts to acquire the company.

Cambridge couldn't understand why Jonathan Hart wanted the dying company. Hart was very successful, and usually dealt with the best of the best, as did Cambridge of course. But Hart, the damn boy-scout, wasn't the type to acquire a dying company, take it over and then kill it. Cambridge was, but Hart wasn't. If done properly a well-executed kill would reward the hunter with a most handsome profit.

A short time later Cambridge became aware of the reason that Mr. Hart, of Hart Industries wanted the dying company. The Boy Scout was not only going to save and resuscitate the injured prey, he was going to make it stronger, larger and more formidable. He was going to make it part of the Hart family. Well, not if Sidney Cambridge had anything to say about it. The dyingGalaxy Incorporatedwas a fast and easy way for Dominion Enterprisesto make a pretty penny. And Sidney Cambridge loved pennies. Pennies, dimes, dollars, yen, pesos or pounds, it didn't matter. If it was currency it was for Cambridge. And if it went against Cambridge… it became ill fated.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

It was well after midnight when Jonathan and Jennifer left Hart Industriesand began making their way home. Jonathan had expected it to be a long day but he didn't imagine it lasting this long. Jennifer sat dozing in the passenger's seat and Jonathan continued to mill over the day's events in his mind. It was brought to his attention that the business tycoon who was making a play for the same company as Hart Industrieswas Sidney Cambridge, of Dominion Enterprises. Dominion Enterprises _._ He knew that Jennifer couldn't get over that name and her comment when she heard it ran through his mind, _"Dominion? As in power, and control, and dominance? I wasn't aware that there were any Nazi's left."_ She was torn between disbelief and disgust.

Jonathan Hart knew of Sidney Cambridge and the infamous Dominion Enterprises, the two had never gone head to head but Jonathan was very aware that Sidney Cambridge rarely lost. So rare in fact, he couldn't remember hearing about a loss. Cambridge was known to be merciless, harsh, extremely intelligent and was to have liquid nitrogen for blood.

Jonathan turned the car onto Willow Pond Road and shook his head in an effort to clear out all thoughts of Cambridge, Dominion Enterprises and everything business. Right now, his focus was on a very fast shower and some much-needed sleep. There was going to be plenty of time for thoughts and decisions tomorrow.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Wherever she was it was warm, soft and very comfortable. But it wasn't quiet. Her mind was hazy and whatever the noise was – it seemed to be getting louder and louder. The noise started to push the haze aside and her mind was slowly clearing. She opened her eyes but shut them quickly at the blinding light. She tried again, this time blinking to get used to the bright light. And then the haze was gone; she was in her nice soft bed with Jonathan's warm body wrapped around her from behind. And it was very comfortable. But there was still that awful noise which she belatedly identified as the alarm clock. An evil alarm clock that read half past six. A half groan, half cry escaped her lips; she freed an arm that was trapped beneath Jonathans' and reached for the clock. She thought briefly about grabbing it and flinging it across the room but opted instead for the off button, silencing what sounded like a screaming banshee sitting on her shoulder.

' _It can't be time to get up yet.'_ She thought, _'Please, please, please. Please say it isn't time to get up yet._

She groaned again and several thoughts fleeted through her mind, _'Coffee… it's going to be cold outside of the blanket… strong coffee… bathroom… strong black coffee… why isn't Jonathan up yet… I'll just chew on some coffee beans on my way to the bathroom.'_

Jennifer sighed and accepted her fate; she grabbed the edge of blanket and flung it off. She had slept in one of Jonathan's pajama shirts and a blast of cool air hit her legs. _'Ah! Really, really cold outside of the blanket.'_ It was then that Jennifer decided, _'I really dislike Mr. Sidney Cambridge.'_

With that, she stood up, grabbed Jonathan's robe and put it on quickly. Hers seemed to have disappeared sometime throughout the night and it was much too cold to look for it now. She had caught a small nap while Jonathan drove home last night so she decided to give him a couple extra minutes of sleep. So, after a quick stop in the bathroom she made a beeline downstairs to the coffee maker.

Ten minutes and a cup of black coffee later she was back in her bedroom with the same remedy for her husband. It took some work, but Jennifer finally got him out of bed and into the bathroom. And by 7:30, the couple was back in the car and en route to Hart Industriesfor what would most likely be another long day of intense business dealings.

It took many hours, many decisions and many pots of coffee before Jonathan Hart and his board of directors were satisfied with the results. The outcome was still uncertain but they had done all they could for one day and the prospects of them being successful looked good. All they could do now was wait to see what Sidney Cambridge would do next.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jennifer Hart was sitting in the 'big chair', the one that her husband usually occupied as the head of Hart Industries. He however, was currently sitting in the seat across from her, the one reserved for visitors. He looked tired, no, tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. He was reading the latest projections from Stanley, and Jennifer noticed that he kept shifting his shoulders. She rose from the desk and abandoned the large pile of files and folders in front of her. She decided that they could wait until tomorrow.

She circled the desk and stood behind her husband. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders and began to knead the tight and knotted muscles she knew she'd find there.

Jonathan leaned his head forward slightly, granting her better access, "Oh, thank you darling," he groaned, but continued reading.

Jennifer worked on the tight muscles in his shoulders for several moments before breaking the silence, "Don't worry darling, no matter how ruthless Sidney Cambridge is, he's no match for you."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but we haven't won yet. We still have a lot to do if we want to secure Galaxy Incorporated," he replied.

"We'll get them, we always do. And it's always because you're a brilliant and astute business man."

Jonathan smiled, "When this is over, we're going away for a few days; just you and me and a desolate cabin somewhere in the woods."

Jennifer slid her arms from his shoulders to around his chest and hugged him, "I can't wait. But in the meantime, why don't we head out of here, grab a late dinner and then get some sleep?"

"That's the best offer I had all day," he said as he tossed the folder onto his desk and stood. He turned around and took a moment to embrace his wife, "I love you."

"And I love you," she replied as she returned the hug. After a minute or so, she pulled out of the hug and snagged his hand pulling him behind her, "Come on."

Jonathan let his wife lead him out of the office that they had spent the last twelve hours in. He was more than glad to be calling it quits for the day but not thrilled that they had to do the same thing again tomorrow.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Later that night Jonathan was awakened by the telephone, 'Hello,' he said in a groggy voice into the phone.

 _*Jonathan Hart?*_ Asked a heavy masculine voice.

'Yes?'

 _*I have a message from Sidney Cambridge.*_

'Yes?' Jonathan asked.

 _*Sidney doesn't appreciate the competition. It would be in your best interest to back off.*_

 _-click-_

Jonathan hung up the phone and sunk back into bed. He was furious. Business was business and it wasn't always friendly. But to call him at home and to threaten him; it infuriated him to no end. He couldn't believe the impudence of Sidney Cambridge. Cambridge was already sitting way at the top of the Fortune 500 and he had to call and threaten him over more money.

Jonathan realized that his fists were clenched and he forced himself to open his hands. Jennifer chose that moment to roll over and drape herself across him. He felt a long, thin leg entangle with his, a slender arm now lay on his chest and Jennifer's head worked its way into the crook of his neck. Jonathan could feel her warm breath washing across his throat. The warmth and comfort of his wife's body drove the anger and frustration from his mind instantly. He wrapped his arms around Jennifer and rested his chin on top of her head. Jonathan could smell the soft fragrance of her hair and he inhaled deeply. It didn't take long at all before he was asleep again.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hart!" beamed Stanley Freisan, "I knew we could do it."

"Thank you, Stanley, your help was absolutely instrumental in securing Galaxy Incorporated," replied Jonathan.

"Absolutely Stanley, we couldn't have done it without you," added Jennifer.

Stanley Freisan, Jonathan's long-term faithful employee didn't just blush, he turned a crimson red at Jennifer's compliment, "I … ah … ah … th-thank you Mrs. Hart. I was happy to do what I could. It was nothing. No! I mean it was _some_ thing, it's just that I … I …-"

"It's all right Stanley, we understand," interrupted Jonathan, "And I have one more favor to ask."

"No problem Mr. Hart. Whatever it is you can count on me. Anything I can to do to help, you just name it. It's no problem at all. You just say what you need and I-"

"Stanley," Jonathan interrupted again and he saw Jennifer try to smother a smile. He knew too well that her presence caused the usually brilliant Stanley Freisan to go completely brain dead. "All of the major issues regarding the Galaxyacquisition have been taken care of; there are only a few minor ones that need to be wrapped up. Jennifer and I have small trip planned and I wanted to know if you could handle the rest of the deal?"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at her husband, _'Trip? What trip?'_ she thought.

"Of course, Mr. Hart, I'm sure that there won't be any difficulties. You can consider the deal closed. You can put a fork in it, because it's as good as done. Call th-"

"Thank you, Stanley," Jonathan interrupted yet again. He knew that if he didn't, this conversation would last longer than the trip he had planned with his wife. "You're really doing us a great favor." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and turned to Jennifer, "Shall we darling?"

She nodded and started for the door, "Thank you Stanley, we are very grateful. See you later."

"I'm leaving the place in good hands. Goodbye Stanley," said Jonathan as he followed his wife out of his office and by Deanne who was working at her desk.

A series of muted thumps and a loud crash came from the office soon after the couple exited. Jennifer covered her mouth with both hands to try and keep from laughing. Deanne rolled her eyes, while Jonathan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Deanne," he threw over his shoulder as he followed Jennifer to the elevator, "You're in charge."

She just nodded as she watched Mr. and Mrs. Hart disappear behind the elevator doors.

There were some days when it didn't pay to be the boss's secretary.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

As soon as the elevator doors were closed Jennifer erupted with laughter. The look on poor Deanne's face was absolutely priceless.

"I hope you realize that was entirely your fault," said Jonathan.

"Poor Deanne," said Jennifer in between her laughs. However, her mirth was halted when she remembered what Jonathan had said in his office, "What trip?"

He favored her with a boyish grin, "I promised you a desolate cabin in the woods, remember?"

Jennifer tilted her head and she thought back, "But darling, we only talked about that… not even three days ago. Not only is it extremely short notice but we've been so busy. How did you manage to plan something?"

The elevator came to a stop and they stepped off, "I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

"So, what do you have planned?"

"Like I said … a desolate cabin in the woods."

"Yes, I know, but I want details, an itinerary," she said as she slid into the passenger's seat of their car.

Jonathan smiled, "Yes dear. We are scheduled for takeoff in about 5 hours where the two of us will then fly to a small airfield far enough outside of the city for us to not be bothered. There is a jeep waiting for us at the airfield. As soon as we load our bags we have about an hour drive to a desolate lakeside cottage that is ours for the next 96 hours. There are no phones, no fax machines, no computers, no business decisions and no one to bother us for miles. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds wonderful but are you sure you can afford to be away right now?"

"I am very sure. So, let's go home and pack and then we'll have some lunch before heading out to the airport. What do you think?"

"I think that you are the most wonderful man that I have ever met and I am very happy to be spending my life with you," she said looking at him lovingly. "And you know, if we pack quickly and make it a light lunch we might be able to start this romantic getaway of yours a little early."

Jonathan glanced at his wife, "A very light lunch indeed."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"You're fired," Sidney Cambridge's voice was a low menacing growl, "And so is everyone else who helped you to fail in obtaining Galaxy Incorporated. Get out, you have three minutes."

The terrified man dipped his head in acknowledgement and fled the office. He was very aware that saying anything meant certain death.

Sidney Cambridge pressed a button on the telephone that rested on the majestic desk and few seconds later a burly looking man entered the office.

Cambridge looked at the bear of a man, "Is it taken care of?"

The man broke into a feral smile, "Yes," he answered in a deep voice, "The first part anyway."

"Jonathan Hart was warned and he decided not to listen. Mr. Hart is either very brave or very stupid; I don't care which one it is. I have built a powerful dominion that people know to avoid by reputation alone. All one has to do is mention Dominion Enterprisesand they know instantly that any competition, any resistance, would be futile. Mr. Hart's little maneuver has compromised that. I cannot allow this defeat to go unanswered. I have to retaliate and show those who might dare follow Mr. Hart's example that anyone who dares to go against me will be destroyed; destroyed on a professional and personal level. I am going to take Mr. Hart by both ends of his life and work my way to his center until there is nothing left." Sidney turned to face the other occupant of the room, "You are the only one I trust to handle this situation for me. However, I will take over the second phase of the plan personally."

The simian featured man smiled thinly, "I'll let you know when it's time to initiate the second phase."

Sidney Cambridge nodded and the large man dipped his head and exited the office leaving the very angry business exec alone to finish masterminding the destruction of Jonathan Hart and Hart Industries.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Jonathan," Jennifer called from the shower. "Darling can you answer the telephone?"

Jonathan Hart was lying on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms. He was tangled among twisted bed sheets courtesy of an afternoon of making love with his beautiful wife. Just a preview of what was to come over the next four days.

The phone rang again, _'If this is Stanley they'll never find the body',_ thought Jonathan as he rolled over and reached for the phone.

'Hello?'

 _*Jonathan Hart?*_

It was a woman.

'Yes?' he asked.

 _*I'm calling from Sidney Cambridges' office.*_

'Yes,' Jonathan answered in a curt tone. He was in no mood to deal with the sore losing Sidney Cambridge.

 _*I am calling to apologize for the telephone call you received regarding the Galaxy Incorporated acquisition. Sidney is extremely sorry for that incident and would like you to know that the person who made the call is being dealt with accordingly. Sidney would also like to know if there is anything that we could do to make it up to you.*_

Jonathan wasn't expecting that one but recovered quickly, 'No that's all right it won't be necessary. The experience was hardly traumatic.'

 _*Very well sir. Once again, please except my sincerest apologies on behalf of Sidney Cambridge and Dominion Enterprises. Good day Mr. Hart.*_

'Good day' He hung up the phone and reclined back against the pillows.

"Who was that darling?" Jennifer asked as she came from the bathroom towel drying her hair. "Stanley's not having any difficulties I hope."

"No, no, everything's fine. Are you all packed?"

"Yes, I am and yes you are too. So, if you can drag your lazy butt out of bed within the next couple of minutes we might have time to grab some lunch," the redhead replied as she returned to the bathroom to finish her preparations.

' _Well, if I still have a couple of minutes then I may as well relax a little longer',_ he thought. His thoughts drifted to Hart Industriesand how it seemed to be requiring a lot more of his personal attention lately. He'd been toying with the idea of hiring an exec that could handle just about any business matter in his absence. He needed someone as intelligent as Stanley, as efficient and capable as Deanne but also as capable and cunning in business as himself. In fact, someone from personnel delivered a couple very impressive résumés to him just this morning. Maybe it was time. But he'd think about that when he got back.

The next four days were going to be spent on nothing but relaxing and Jennifer; and some relaxing with Jennifer. Maybe he'd even catch a fish.

Jennifer's voice broke through his musings telling him that he had better get moving if he wanted to make it on time. Jonathan left his thoughts in the bed as he got up and made his way to the last modern shower that he would see for 96 hours.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

The small plane and its only two passengers were right on course and set to land in approximately thirty minutes. Jonathan sat in the pilot's seat manning the helm while Jennifer, sitting in the passenger seat, took in the scenery and continued to tease her husband.

"The fish did not weigh five pounds; it was barely five inches long," said Jennifer.

"I'm telling you darling, Max had it weighed on the pier and it was exactly five pounds," he answered back.

"Jonathan, the fish was no more the five inches long. If it weighed five pounds it wouldn't have been able to swim. It would have sunk to the bottom of the ocean."

"Okay, so maybe it was four pounds."

"It looked like you caught someone else's bait."

"You don't believe that it weighed four pounds?"

Jennifer shot him a doubtful look indicating that she didn't.

"Alright then," he said, "I'll bet you that sometime over the next four days I catch another fish. One so big that… that you will be beguiled by my wilderness skills."

Jennifer laughed and reached over and cupped Jonathan's cheek with her hand, "You are so cute."

Jonathan leaned his cheek into her hand, "Are you beguiled yet?"

"You're incorrigible too," she laughed again and withdrew her hand as she sat back in her seat. "Now keep your eyes on the road."

Jonathan was about to respond but was interrupted by what sounded like an engine stalling. A quick glance to his left confirmed that it was indeed the sound of an engine stalling.

"What was that?" Jennifer asked, the worry evident in her voice.

Jonathan's eyes locked onto his wife's and he spoke firmly, "Darling, our left engine just failed. I need you to get on the radio and send out a mayday and then make sure that your belt is as secure as it can get."

Jonathan continued to fight with his now one engine plane while he read off their exact coordinates to Jennifer. It didn't matter however because she couldn't get a signal on the plane's radio no matter what channel or frequency she tried. Things were getting very bad, very fast.

"Is your belt secure?" he asked.

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, is yours?"

"It is. Darling, I can't get the engine back. We're losing altitude fast and picking up speed. Parachuting at this speed is out of the question, there's no airfield in site and we can't radio for help."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want for you to make it through this landing with me," he answered seriously.

Their eyes locked and tears rolled down Jennifer's cheeks. There was so much she wanted to say to her husband at that moment. But there was too much to say and no time to say it. "I love you … so much," she said, her voice barely a whisper. She closed the short distance between them and touched her lips to her husbands.

It was a chaste kiss, soft and gentle but with a wealth of significance behind it. Both felt and understood its meaning.

After the kiss ended Jonathan pulled back, "You are my life and my world and I'm not about to lose you."

Jennifer nodded and steeled herself for the inevitable while Jonathan turned his attention to getting them down in one piece.

Jennifer unconsciously reached over and grasped her husband's arm while he fought hard to keep the plane as level as possible. Her full attention was on the rapidly approaching tree line in front of her.

The next few minutes seemed to move in slow motion. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jonathan fighting hard with the controls. The treetops were getting closer and closer; Jennifer cried out when she was tossed hard against her restraining seat belt as they hit the first series of trees.

There was a small break where the tree line dropped from their path for a short distance before it climbed back up. As they were passing through the small clearing Jonathan threw his arm out protectively in front of Jennifer trying to help brace her for the next impact.

The second impact was no less severe than the first and the small plane was bounced and tossed like a raft tearing through rapids. Jonathan felt the plane tilt forward and a quick glance showed that they had hit a down slope and were heading for a large grass field littered with large trees.

The plane cleared the slope and it hit the ground with a deafening crash and began to skid directly toward a large tree that rested directly in their path.

Jonathan could see Jennifer was slumped forward, her head lolling back and forth with the motion of the plane and he tightened the grip he had on her preparing for the next impact.

A final glance upward confirmed that the plane would be stopping with the help of the tree and Jonathan tried to brace himself. He felt the plane jerk hard to the left and heard the sound of metal twisting and tearing before everything went dark.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Wherever she was - it was cool, hard and not very comfortable. It was almost completely quiet but not entirely. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton or something as equally thick. She couldn't think very clearly and her head hurt… a lot.

Jennifer started to drift off into unconsciousness again when it came back to her. _'The plane! The crash! Jonathan!'_ Her head shot up from its slumped position and she regretted it immediately. A sharp pain shot through her temples and partnered up with the dull ache that was already present. She tried to reach for her head but only had success with her right arm. Her left arm was being pinned to the seat by something.

Jennifer took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She noticed that she was virtually trapped in her seat by Jonathan's right arm. He had reached across her torso and tangled his wrist among her seatbelt. Which was probably a very good thing since her door was missing. She glanced at her husband and saw that he was unconscious and sitting upright in his seat.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his chest rising and falling with a regular rhythm. Jennifer ignored the various aches she felt throughout her body and freed her left arm. She reached over to her husband and shook him gently while she untangled his wrist from her seatbelt with her other hand.

"Jonathan. Jonathan, can you hear me?"

A small groan escaped from his lips and his eyelids fluttered open. His eyes revealed confusion before his mind cleared and they focused on Jennifer.

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing the open gash on her forehead.

Jennifer was still holding his hand that she had freed from her seatbelt and she squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm a little sore but I think I'll be fine. How about you, are you okay darling?"

Jonathan sat up and winced as he felt the variety of bruises he acquired make their presence known. "Same here, a few cuts and bruises but I don't think it's anything serious."

"Okay, so now what?" Jennifer asked looking around the area.

Jonathan looked at his watch and unfastened his seatbelt. "Well, it's quarter to five and it will be getting dark soon. We'll take what we need and set up camp for the night."

Jennifer nodded and helped her husband gather what they needed to set up a temporary camp. They grabbed their packs, the flare gun, one of the water jugs and the emergency survival and first aid kits before they made their way to a safe looking spot just outside of the surrounding woods.

They dug out a small fire pit and encircled it with the rocks that Jennifer had collected. Jonathan helped her gather some branches and log or two that they would need to maintain a healthy fire throughout the night. It was very early spring in California and it could get very cold at night so it was best to be prepared.

Jonathan built a fire and placed the small heating grill over it while Jennifer set out their bedrolls. The couple had just finished eating their compressed survival meals as the sun dipped beneath the horizon making its departure for the day.

Jennifer was sitting near the fire watching the remainder of the sunset when Jonathan walked over and sat down beside her, canteen and first aid kit in hand.

"Okay darling, now that we have time I want to take a better look at that cut of yours," he said as he opened the kit.

Jennifer touched at the small gash on her forehead softly and angled her body more toward her husband, "Jonathan, I think that between the two of us this is the only real cut."

Jonathan gently removed the old bandage and dabbed at the dried blood that had gathered around the wound with a wet cloth. "I know darling but I noticed that you were moving slowly and somewhat gingerly while we were gathering wood. Are you sure that there isn't more?"

"Jonathan I'm fine. I ache a little but that's all. Besides, you're the one who's been limping and carrying around that swollen wrist."

"I'm pretty sure that the wrist is just a mild sprain and the limp is because I banged my knee sometime during our landing. And it's not even bothering me anymore," he said as he applied a fresh butterfly bandage to his wife's injury.

"Darling I'm fine. I'm just a little sore, a lot sore actually, from being tossed around like that."

"From the seatbelt, you mean?" He asked.

"Yes."

Jonathan grabbed a fresh cloth and moved over to the fire where he removed the water being kept hot there on the grill, "A hot compress will help with that."

Jennifer pulled off her jacket and started unbuttoning her flannel shirt, "You don't have to ask me twice. A hot compress sounds like heaven."

Jonathan dropped the thick cloth into the hot water before picking up the whole container and moving to the bedroll where Jennifer was now sitting. She had removed her jacket and shirt and was now clad in only jeans and her bra. She had wrapped a sleeping bag around her shoulders and was leaning back against a tree.

"This would probably work better if you were lying down," he said.

Jennifer dipped her head and carefully lowered herself down on the bedroll.

Jonathan pulled the cloth from the hot water and drained it the best he could without burning himself. He pulled the sleeping bag off Jennifer's shoulders and inhaled audibly when he saw the blue and purple marks that covered a good part of his wife's delicate torso. There were two distinct marks on her shoulders from the straps and another one just above her belly button from the buckle.

"Darling, are you sure that you're alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sore but I think that I'm doing pretty well considering," she answered.

Jonathan ran the hot cloth over the dark bruises on his wife's upper body and she practically groaned in relief.

"That was quite a landing," said Jonathan.

"So long as we walked away from it together it was a great landing."

Jonathan dipped his head in agreement and focused his attention back to his task while Jennifer relaxed under the therapeutic caress.

Jennifer's thoughts took her back to the plane back to a time when she thought that they might not make it and Jonathan's voice rang out in her head, _"I want for you to make it through this landing with me."_ There was so much that she wanted… that she needed to tell him. About everything… about what he gave her and what he meant to her.

Jonathan dragged the cloth across Jennifer's shoulders and the painful looking bruises that resided there. He remembered the first impact, the one where she cried out as she acquired the injuries. She cried out and there was nothing that he could do to help or protect her. Two of his worst fears danced around him at that moment. Not being to protect her and worst of all, losing her. _'Life without Jennifer. Yeah right, like that was even possible. And if it was, it wouldn't have meaning anyway.'_ He thought. _'She is absolutely my life. There is no me without her.'_

"Jonathan?"

"Hmm?"

"Those last few seconds on the plane … just before we … _landed_."

"Yes?" he encouraged.

Jennifer drew in a deep breath, "I wasn't sure we'd make it. In fact, I kind of thought that we wouldn't." She paused to collect her thoughts. "We love each other and we both know that we do. We love each other more than most couples do and we both know that too."

"Yes, we do," he agreed, unsure of where his wife was going.

"The only thing that I could think of as we were going down was how much I love you. I could think of nothing but what you mean to me, of what your love has given me. I don't think that you could ever truly know how much you mean to me, how vital you are to my existence. I don't have the words to tell you how much I love you… I don't think they exist," said Jennifer through teary eyes, "You are everything to me."

Jonathan tossed the rag aside gathered his wife into his arms and he reclined against the tree that Jennifer had abandoned earlier. "Darling, you are my world. Before you, I didn't think it was possible to love this much. My life started the day I met you and took meaning the day that you said you loved me. I live because of you and couldn't without you. You are everything to me too."

Jennifer turned around in the embrace and wrapped her arms firmly around her husband's neck ignoring the pain in her shoulders and stomach that screamed in protest. She felt his arms circle her waist and hold on to her tightly.

They held each other for several minutes until Jennifer finally pulled away. She pulled back and locked eyes with her husband, "I love you."

Jonathan smiled tenderly, "I know you do. And it's very fortunate… because I love you too."

Jennifer returned the smile before leaning forward to brush her lips over his. "Very fortunate indeed."

With that she released her husband's neck and snuggled against him. She sat between his legs with her side pressed against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. Her knees were drawn up and nestled against Jonathan's side so that she was virtually enclosed in her husband's arms.

Jonathan held his wife close to him and rested his chin against her forehead and every so often he would tilt his head and place a soft kiss on her temple. One arm circled her back while the other was wrapped around her drawn up legs and rested on her knee.

He felt her shiver against the cool night air and he wrapped the earlier discarded sleeping bag around her. Jennifer took her husband's hand that was on her knee between hers and pulled it onto her lap, entwining her fingers with his. Their hands rested against her bare stomach and Jonathan's thumb brushed back and forth over the soft skin while Jennifer used her free hand to toy idly with one of the buttons on her husband's shirt.

Jonathan slipped his other arm beneath the sleeping bag and began to rub her back; he ran his hand up and down his wife's smooth back in a slow, soothing motion.

Jonathan wasn't sure how long they had been sitting together when he felt his wife start to grow heavy in his arms. He knew she had fallen asleep but he also knew that they couldn't sleep that way. He kissed her on the forehead and used the hand on her back to shake her gently.

"Darling? Darling wake up, we can't sleep like this," he said softly.

Jennifer groaned in protest and buried her face in the hollow of his neck in an effort to escape the intrusion.

Jonathan smiled but persisted, "Come on darling we're not going far. It's just a few feet to the bedrolls."

She groaned again and pulled away from her husband's warm body.

Jonathan laughed as he stood and pulled Jennifer to her feet. She stood and leaned into him for a minute. He responded with a light hug before he guided her to her bedroll. Jonathan lowered his wife to her bedroll and then proceeded to unlace her boots and pull them off while Jennifer replaced her shirt.

Jennifer snuggled down into her bedroll while Jonathan tossed another log on the fire. He pulled his bedroll next to his wife's putting her between him and the fire. He lowered himself to his own bed and removed his boots and before checking his gun and placing it underneath his pillow.

When he was finally situated Jonathan turned to kiss his wife goodnight and stopped when he saw that she was already asleep. He smiled before bending down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my love," he said before settling down himself.

It had been an eventful day to say the least and despite his exhaustion Jonathan couldn't sleep. An earlier survey of the area surrounding their camp showed that they weren't alone; but they didn't have the option of moving far away from the crash. He just hoped that the other resident would leave them alone until help arrived, if there was any help on the way that is. He was fairly certain that their distress call wasn't picked up but he couldn't be entirely certain. With any luck, someone spotted their plane's descent and notified the authorities but he wasn't hopeful; the area was sparsely populated at best. Or, they left a somewhat significant crash line and the wreckage was sitting in an almost open field. Both would be easy to spot from above.

A little while later Jonathan fell into a light and alert sleep ready to wake in an instant. Their luck with the crash had been unbelievable. Hopefully, that luck would last them a little while longer.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

It was just after dawn when Jennifer awoke with a start. She wasn't sure what woke her - but she felt the hairs on the back of neck standing up and she knew that whatever it was - it wasn't good. Her eyes did a quick search and she saw Jonathan standing a few feet away from her with his gun raised and pointed toward the woods. And if the look on his face was any indication it _REALLY_ wasn't good.

She was about to ask what was going on when she heard it. A loud menacing growl, no, roar was more like it, filled the air. It was so loud that it echoed several times making its origin impossible to determine.

Jonathan spoke without breaking his gaze from the woods, "It's time to break camp."

You didn't need to tell Jennifer twice and she moved like silent lightning. She had both their packs secured, extinguished the remainder of the fire and had filled the canteens in under ten minutes while Jonathan kept watch.

He nodded towards the plane, "We'll grab a full water jug from the plane and head out."

"Head where? We have no idea where we are."

"We're somewhere in the San Bernardino National Forest and right now we're heading away from the very large bear that's coming this way. There's no cover here and a plane with a missing door isn't going to be of much help," said Jonathan as he started toward the wreckage.

"San Bernardino? Were we heading to Big Bear?" she asked.

"We still are."

"Since when are there giant bears in San Bernardino? I thought that they only had a couple of grizzlies and in a secure area," asked Jennifer

"Aside from those few there are no more grizzlies in California. Not since the 1920's anyway. Besides, I think ours is a black bear."

"Aren't we a little far south for that?"

"Tell that to the bear. Come on."

After a quick stop to get a full water jug the Harts set off to put as much distance as possible between them and the angry bear and hopefully find a way out the woods and back to civilization while they were at it.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

They had been walking for about three hours when they came to a large clearing and a thin stream. It had been some time since they heard anything from the bear so they decided to stop and eat something before they continued on their trek to where ever it was that they were going.

"We haven't heard anything from Yogi for a while. Maybe we just set up camp too close to her cubs and she didn't want us around," Jennifer offered between bites of her compressed survival meal.

"Maybe."

The writes took another bite of her meal, "Bears may be carnivores but they mainly eat fish and plants."

"A bear of that size isn't surviving on salads," he replied gravely.

"How do you know what size it is?"

"There were bear tracks about fifty yards from our campsite. And I saw more than one tree with claw marks on the trunk. I could barely reach the bottom of the scratch marks; which makes this bear somewhere between 8 and 10 feet tall."

Jennifer paled slightly at the news, "Which means he would probably weigh a great deal."

"The prints were old but from the depth of them I'd say he weighs at least 500lbs," added Jonathan.

"You don't believe in sugar-coating things do you darling?"

Jonathan had a grim expression on his face and he tapped the gun on his side, "This won't do much to stop a bear of that size. However, we haven't heard anything from him for a while. He may not even care about us now that we're off his property."

Jennifer put away the remains of her meal and stood, "Why don't we get further off his property?"

Jonathan followed his wife's lead and they started off again in search of civilization. They had walked for about an hour when he stopped dead and Jennifer crashed into him from behind.

"What'd you stop for?" she asked.

"Do you smell that?"

She sniffed, "Smell what?"

"Smoke," he said excitedly, "I smell smoke."

"Smoke like a campfire or smoke like a forest fire?" she asked wryly.

Jonathan ignored her and pointed up, "Look."

Jennifer followed her husband's arm and raised her eyes skyward. She saw a thin stream of gray smoke rising from the woods and into the sky.

"Come on," said Jonathan as he started in the direction of the smoke, "Hopefully they won't be lost too."

"Yeah, hopefully," she said dryly as she fell into step just behind her husband.

"What do mean?" he asked noticing the tone.

"What I mean is that knowing our luck the fire probably belongs to a couple of Seattle bank robbers on their way south to Mexico and their making their escape through the forest to keep from being caught."

"Try to see the glass as half full darling," said Jonathan as he increased this stride.

Jennifer just groaned and matched the pace.

The couple had been walking steadily for about three more hours when they pushed through some brush and came across the source of the now gone fire.

"A cabin," Jennifer exclaimed, "Jonathan it's a cabin!"

There was an old but sturdy looking cabin about twenty yards away. There was handmade furniture on the porch, a large stack of logs for firewood, several piles of timber sat just off to the side and a water-well just beyond that. The shutters on the windows were open and they revealed dark curtains hanging inside.

"I wonder if the owner is home," said Jonathan.

"It does look lived in," agreed Jennifer, "Good news for us. Hopefully they'll have a phone. "

"I'd settle for a carrier pigeon at this point."

Jennifer stopped and turned around to face her husband. She opened her mouth to respond and a thunderous roar overtook the forest. A loud thrashing and tearing sound exploded from behind Jonathan. He turned around in time to see a large black bear burst from the woods.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jonathan reached slowly for his gun and tried to retreat even slower.

The giant bear raised himself on his hindquarters and roared loud enough to leave Jonathan's ears ringing.

Jennifer was frozen in place and stood staring at the massive creature. Jonathan was fairly accurate in his earlier assessment; the bear was about ten feet tall maybe eleven. He could easily weigh anywhere from five to eight hundred pounds. He had a large white almost star shaped mark on his chest and a roaring mouth full of sharp teeth.

The beast roared again and dropped back down to all fours with a resounding thump and Jennifer could swear that the entire Earth shook. He chomped his teeth together a couple times before charging forward. He closed the distance between him and Jonathan faster than Jonathan could draw his weapon and the bear swatted him aside with his colossal sized paw. The impact sent Jonathan flying through the air and he landed several yards away not moving.

Jennifer almost ran to him but the cold gaze from the bear kept her locked in place. She wasn't even sure that she was still breathing. The bear held her eyes for a minute longer before turning his attention to Jonathan's motionless body. He stared at the unmoving Jonathan for several moments before turning his massive head and dark eyes back to Jennifer.

The bear stared at her with piercing eyes and Jennifer felt as if he was looking straight to her soul. She wondered if maybe she should lower her eyes in an act of submission. _'No. I can't show submission; that will probably make him perceive me as a meal. No, I have to show him that I am not inferior and that he doesn't have a chance. Not to mention keeping him away from Jonathan. And me.'_

Jennifer's eyes left the bear's and darted around trying to find a weapon, an escape, anything to work with. There were several climbable trees, the pile of large logs, the well, and cabin that may or may not be locked. Bears were excellent climbers, and she couldn't use the well. That left her the cabin and the logs. Did she dare to try for the cabin? Maybe someone was home, maybe they had something to use as a weapon, maybe… maybe… maybe…

She inched her way towards the cabin and the bear watched her closely. She had gotten within mere feet of the front steps when the bear charged at her. Jennifer turned and ran and she took the steps two at a time and reached for the doorknob. It didn't turn and she bounced of the door with a resounding thud. She felt, more then she heard or saw the bear moving in behind her and she dove away from the door.

The bear missed her by inches and crashed head first into the thick wooden door. The cabin door creaked and groaned under the stress but didn't give way. The bear stumbled back a bit and shook its head before turning to look at Jennifer.

Jennifer jumped to her feet and dashed across the porch. She used one hand to aid her in jumping over the banister of the porch and she fell the few feet to the ground. Her legs hit the ground and she tucked and rolled and was back on her feet and racing towards the pile of logs.

The bear moved as soon as Jennifer did and he tore across the porch after her. He however was not as agile and too large to jump over the porch railing and slid into instead. The wood of the banister lacked the strength and thickness of the door and it fell away when the huge beast smashed into it. The bear and the remains of the railing fell from the porch and crashed to the ground.

The fall apparently didn't faze the monster in the least because he rolled over and was right behind Jennifer again within seconds.

Jennifer was almost to the pile of logs when she heard the bear's paws pounding on the ground behind her in pursuit. She ran faster than she ever had before and finally reached her goal and began to climb the unsteady pile. The bear was at the bottom of the pile before Jennifer was able to reach the top. The beast started to climb the pile after her and Jennifer could feel it begin to give way.

"Jennifer!"

She heard Jonathan scream out her name just as the logs gave way completely and she and the bear were swept along with them. The wood was very thick and completely unyielding and she was helpless against its assault. She felt the rough surfaces scratch and tear her skin and Jennifer tried desperately to grab onto something to stop her violent tumble. But it was no use and she was swept along with the current of the wood. All she could do was hope that she lived through devastating fall.

She had lost sight of the bear but she heard it cry out and she knew that it hadn't escaped the wave of wood either. The fact that the she managed to save Jonathan from the beast gave her some comfort from the beating she was receiving. At least she hoped that she had managed to save him.

And then it was over.

At least Jennifer thought it was. She no longer felt the pain and she was pretty sure that that the tide had stopped moving. Or, if not the tide then at least she had. And she wasn't sure if she was actually trying to get up or not but she didn't think that she was able to move. Why was it so hard to breathe and where was her voice?

Jennifer felt something on her face; at least she thought she did. And then she could breathe again. It hurt but she could breathe and she sucked down air greedily. The air helped her to regain some of her senses, and she could hear… _Jonathan maybe?_ Talking to her and she strained to listen. Yes! Yes, it was Jonathan talking but what was he saying?

"Jonathan?" At least that was what she tried to say. It came out more as a gasp then the name of her husband and she forced her eyes open.

Jonathan was kneeling next to her and rubbing his hand across her forehead and he was saying … _something_. Jennifer redoubled her efforts to regain some clarity and his voice was able to break through the haze.

"Jennifer?" his voice was laced with panic. But why?

"What happened?" she croaked.

Relief flashed briefly in Jonathan eyes, "You fell when the bear chased up the log pile. Do you remember?"

"The bear?"

"Yes, he's somewhere under the pile."

Relief flooded her body, "I couldn't breathe."

"There was a log pressing down on your chest. I got it off as soon as I was able to reach you. How do you feel now?" he asked with pain in his voice.

She thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure. My chest hurts some."

Jonathan nodded but he still had worry in his eyes.

"Can I get up now?" asked Jennifer.

Jonathan closed his eyes and tried to find an inner strength to draw from, "Darling, I was able to move the log off your chest. But right now, you're still pinned beneath two very heavy logs that I can't even budge."

Jennifer thought that she should probably be afraid, at least worried, and probably in pain. But strangely enough she wasn't. There was no pain, worry or fear. She felt oddly detached from the whole situation. It was almost as if she was a spectator and the whole thing was happening to someone else.

A moment of clarity swept over her, "I think … I think I might be going into shock," she decided.

Something that sounded like a large explosion conquered the forest and Jonathan's head snapped around to see the large bear standing a few yards behind him with a blank look in his eyes. And in place of the large misshapen star on his chest was a large hole. The giant bear fell forward to lay dead in front of him.

A short, husky man with a very large gun stepped out from the woods and laughed victoriously, "Ha Ha! I knew I'd get him one day."

It seemed to take him a few seconds to notice Jennifer lying trapped beneath the wood and he rushed over and grabbed one of the logs holding her on the ground. Jonathan pushed with him and they were able to loosen the logs enough to pull Jennifer free.

Jonathan pulled her from beneath the logs and Jennifer's head lolled limply to the side and she caught site of the bear lying several feet away.

"That bear," she declared, "is starting to get on my nerves."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"I'll radio for help," said the short man who stood and ran towards the cabin. "Try to keep her awake."

It took some considerable effort on her part but Jennifer turned her head towards the voice and gazed intently at the man who stood looking at her before turning and dashing towards the log cabin.

"Watch out! The door is locked!" she called after him.

Jennifer looked thoughtful for a moment and she shifted her eyes to where Jonathan was kneeling beside her and she noticed that he looked very scared. _'Is he still worried about the bear? No. And who was that man?'_

"That little man looks fery vamiliar … No wait ... Very familiar, yeah, that's is. Do I know him? He looks like the man who … From the CIA … When he was in Hawaii. Remember … And we were there too … And Max too … He wanted the key my cabaña … I think … And then he tried for me to take his picture … Darling … Do you remember that darling … You were paying … Playing … Polo? No, it's not polo … Was it golf? … No … It was with Richard … Before he got murdered … Did you notice that … A lot of people we know … Seem to get murdered? … Anyway … And then there was the bird … I'm not remembering very well… Hmm … Let me think for a couple minutes …"

Jonathan looked down at his wife; her clothes were torn and she had a multitude of cuts, bruises and abrasions. Many of which were still bleeding. She looked fragile, far too pale and very tiny. Jonathan placed his coat under her neck and threw the sleeping bag from his pack over her. She had her eyes closed but was continuing to mutter disjointed thoughts and memories through cut and swollen lips as she continued to slide in and out of consciousness.

"And then you threw the key away … Over the side of the boat … Like you did … Um … when you use to … To toast … In the Navy … I almost forgot that … That you used to fly submarines … But then Max … He did something to his foot … No … To his toe … And then he couldn't dance with … with… with that lady in the moo moo … I wonder … Why doesn't Max dance anymore ... Remind me … To ask you … No … To ask Max … We should go dancing … Maybe … Maybe Max will want to go too …"

Jennifer nodded off but her eyes snapped open a few minutes later and she started to talk again, "Hi Max … Darling … Don't be rude … Jonathan … Say hello to Max … Don't go … Don't … go where Max … What are you … Talking about Max … We should dance … But I can't right now … Because … And then … There was this bear … And I think … I think he ate my lunch … He was very rude …"

Jonathan watched and listened as Jennifer finally succumbed to the darkness that had been calling to her. Her chest continued to move up in down with a steady rhythm and for the second time in as many days Jonathan was unable to protect his wife and was dangerously close to losing her … again.

He knew that it was bad, very bad. His hands were shaking and he balled them into fists to try and get them to stop. He didn't have any serious injuries but for some reason he couldn't really think anymore and he wondered if maybe he was in shock as well but for a very different reason.

He was afraid when he knew their plane was going down, he was scared when the bear burst from the woods. But now, looking down at his bruised and battered wife… for the first time in his life, Jonathan Hart knew absolute terror.

He bent his head forward and placed a delicate kiss on her bruised forehead.

"Hold on darling."

Jonathan blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Just hold on."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jennifer Hart awoke feeling as if she had been tossed randomly and helplessly amongst an untamed, savage current of unforgiving logs. She guessed that it seemed fitting because it was precisely what had happened. Everything was sore – everything ached. _'Lord, even my hair hurts.'_ she thought. _'Well, maybe this is a good thing. If I hurt… then I must be alive. Right?'_ At least that was her theory at the moment.

It took some effort on her part to find the strength and coherence to open her eyes. Correction, open her eye. She managed to open her right her, albeit just slightly. Her left eye was completely uncooperative. It displayed nothing but darkness and it hurt too. Hmm? Maybe she was dead after all. No, she wasn't dead. Jennifer had never been dead before but she was fairly certain that _heaven maybe,_ didn't look like a hospital room. And if she was dead and it hurt this much – then heaven was definitely overrated.

She forced her right eye open and tried to survey the room. Yes, it was a hospital room. She could see several machines and monitors, most of which were on and most of which were attached to her. Her eyes moved over the railings that surrounded her from both sides. _'Hey, where's that little button that calls the doctor?'_

The call button was nowhere to be found. _'Okay, new plan. I wonder if my voice works.'_ A quick attempt not only confirmed that it didn't, but she also had something in her mouth. Let's recap; she had something uncomfortable in her mouth, every part of her body ached and she couldn't move to do anything about it. Jennifer didn't know if she was more frustrated or frightened.

The door to her room opened and an unfamiliar man walked in. He was wearing a white lab coat and holding a clipboard, so maybe he was a doctor. He looked very tall, with a thin build for a man. He wore prescription glasses over his hazel eyes and had very short salt and pepper hair. _'Will he see that I'm awake? Will he talk to me? I wonder if he knows where Jonathan is?'_ Jennifer thought frantically.

The man looked up from his clipboard and noticed that his patient was finally awake and he approached the bed. "Jennifer, my name is Louis Shearer, I'm the doctor that was on call the day that you were brought in," he explained as he flashed his penlight in her eye. "You can't talk right now because you have a tube in your throat that was helping you to breathe. Everything probably seems kind of fuzzy too. Well, that's because you have been heavily medicated over the past few days. Things will begin to become clear in a little while."

Jennifer saw the man, Dr. Shearer, turn away and tap some buttons on one of the machines. He picked up and pressed the earlier elusive call button before turning back to her.

"Jennifer, a nurse is going to come in and get you extubated; you'll able to talk then. In the meantime, I'll go and get your husband."

The doctor saw an emotion he couldn't identify flash in Jennifer's eye so he explained further, "Jonathan is fine, your regular doctor, Elaine… She sent him down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I'm also going to call Dr. Starner, Elaine, so she can explain to you exactly what's happening. Okay?"

Jennifer gave her best try at a nod.

Dr. Shearer nodded back and smiled, "You gave us quite a scare Mrs. Hart."

A nurse entered the room and Dr. Shearer stood and spoke to her. Jennifer couldn't make out what they were saying but the woman nodded a few times and moved over to one of the cupboards in the room.

Dr. Shearer turned back to Jennifer and smiled, "This is Madeline and she's going to get rid of that tube for you. She knows that you're thirsty and will take care of that too. I'll see you in a little while."

The doctor dipped his head before turning and exiting the room.

Madeline came back into view and approached the bed. "Hello Mrs. Hart, my name is Madeline and I'm going to get rid of that annoying tube in your throat for you."

The nurse touched a few buttons and gently pulled at the tape surrounding Jennifer's mouth that held the tube in place.

"You look so much better then when you first came to us," said Madeline as she worked on removing the tube. "You're still a little banged up but not nearly as bad as the day they brought you in. No offense, but you looked a fright. I couldn't believe it when they told me what happened. It's a good thing that you were relatively close to the city."

Madeline finished removing the tube and Jennifer started coughing against a dry and agitated throat. She felt the nurse hold on to her until the coughing fit had passed. When she was finally able to breathe again Madeline reached for a paper cup and held it to her lips.

"Jennifer," she said warningly, "You have to drink this slowly or you'll start coughing again."

Jennifer nodded and had to force herself to drink slowly. The cool water was a balm to her Sahara dry throat and she drank eagerly, if slowly.

"Thank you," croaked Jennifer.

"You're welcome," answered Madeline. "Now tell me, did you really try to wrestle a giant bear to the ground?"

"Not exactly," Jennifer replied trying to get use to using her voice again. "Where am I?"

"Cedars Sinai."

"How did I get here?" Jennifer asked as she rubbed her throat and idly noted the IV in the back of her hand.

"Helicopter. After your accident, you were taken to Bear Valley Community Hospital. They sent you by air to us," said Madeline as she was working on other machines surrounding her patient.

"Jennifer," came a new, oddly accented voice from the doorway, "It's about time you woke up."

"Elaine," breathed Jennifer with relief.

"Well, I'm finished here. I'll be by later Mrs. Hart. Call me if you need anything," said Madeline. She dipped her head to the new visitor before exiting, "Dr. Starner."

"Thank you, Madeline," said Jennifer.

Jennifer turned her full attention to her regular doctor, Dr. Elaine Starner. Dr. Starner was a short, slim woman with long brown hair that had several streaks of gray. She always wore her hair up in a loose bun with a pencil stuck in it. She had soft brown eyes behind her glasses, thin lips and perfect teeth.

Jennifer's mother used to babysit Elaine and had made a lasting impression on the young woman. Elaine was in her teens when Jennifer was born and had been present for the first few years of her life in Maryland. Elaine moved away to attend college abroad and she and Mrs. Edwards continued to stay in contact. Elaine completed school and resided abroad only coming back to attend the funeral of her friend. Jennifer had been inconsolable then so she didn't really have a chance to speak to the woman. Years later however she joined a friends practice in California and she sought out the younger woman when she moved to Los Angeles. A beautiful friendship had bloomed and the women had been friends for just over a decade now. Although there was only fourteen years between them Jennifer still saw Elaine as some sort of mother figure and would often seek advice and guidance from the woman.

Elaine also had an odd but very charming accent that came from growing up in a rural area of the east coast in the States and then living abroad and speaking foreign languages for so long. All in all, it was a very unique accent and it always made people stop and listen extra closely to try and pin down its origin.

"So, what's my prognosis?" asked Jennifer.

"You're going to live," said the doctor as she approached the bed and picked up Jennifer's chart.

"I feel very heavy."

"That's because you've been in that bed for a week."

"So, when do I get out of it?" asked Jennifer.

"You've been awake for ten minutes and you're already worried about when you're going to be discharged. I can see that you're going to be an absolute joy in recovery."

"What do you mean 'in recovery.' What do I have to recover from?"

Dr. Starner shot her an incredulous look.

"That I can't recover from at home," Jennifer clarified.

Before Dr. Starner could answer the door to Jennifer's room opened and Jonathan walked in. He immediately noticed that Jennifer was awake and he rushed to her side. Jennifer didn't have time to say anything as she was practically smothered by her husband.

Jonathan took her face gently into his hands and placed soft butterfly kisses all over her bruised features. He was especially soft when he reached her still battered left eye. They both had tears in their eyes when he finally pulled back.

"You scared me, love," he said.

Jennifer tried to blink away her tears so she could see, "I scared me too."

Jonathan brushed his knuckles along her cheek, "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure," Jennifer looked past her husband and at Dr. Starner, "How do I feel, Elaine?"

"Like hell," answered the doctor as she returned Jennifer's chart to its place at the foot of the bed. "But, you are going to live."

"So, I'm all right then?"

Dr. Starner had a somber expression and Jonathan couldn't meet her eyes. His gaze was locked on her neck. Jennifer felt the panic rising within her and she fought to squelch it. Her good eye swept over her body searching for some insight as to what it might be.

"What?" she half asked - half demanded.

Jonathan still wasn't meeting her eyes but Elaine had moved to the other side of her bed and sat down. She picked up Jennifer's hand and looked her at her intently. "Jennifer honey, I need for you to do three things for me."

The redhead nodded and the doctor continued, "First, I want you to understand the severity of the situation. We are dealing with something very serious here. Possibly life altering."

' _Life altering. Not life ending.'_ Thought Jennifer. _'At least I'm not going to die. Right?'_

"Secondly," Elaine continued, "I don't want you to think that everything I tell you is carved in stone. We haven't discovered anything to lead us to believe that any of your injuries will be permanent."

"Okay," said Jennifer with forced calm.

"And lastly I want you to know that I love you and Jonathan dearly and I will do everything in my power to help you make a full recovery. Regardless of the outcome we'll get through this." Elaine stood up and placed a kiss on Jennifer's forehead. "Let's see what's going on," she said as she pulled away and moved to the foot of the bed.

The doctor pulled Jennifer's sheet off to the side, leaving her clad in only the thigh length hospital gown. Elaine reached down and began to rub Jennifer's right foot, "Anything?"

"Anything what?" asked Jennifer blankly. Elaine didn't answer she just continued her ministrations to her foot and it took Jennifer a moment to realize that she couldn't feel the touch. Jennifer immediately tried to move her legs – only to find them completely unresponsive. When her legs failed to respond she immediately looked to Jonathan who was looking at her with teary eyes.

"Jennifer," called the doctor, pulling her eyes away from Jonathan's. "How about now?" asked Elaine as she prodded her way up Jennifer's calf and knee.

Jennifer felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes clouded over with tears. Tears of fear, sadness and uncertainty. She felt Jonathan squeeze her hand in silent support and she blinked this time allowing the tears to roll freely down her cheeks.

Elaine saw the tears and the flash of emotions in the hazel eyes of her friend and patient and quickly moved back to the head of the bed. She took Jennifer's face in her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs, "Jennifer, listen to me. There is nothing to say that this is permanent. Nothing. Right now, there is some swelling around your spinal cord making it hard for us to be able to tell anything for certain. The swelling alone could be what's causing the paralysis."

Jennifer threw her arms around her friend and mother figure mindless of the wires and held onto her tightly, "Oh Elaine, I'm so frightened."

Elaine returned the tight embrace more mindful of the wires then Jennifer. "Don't be honey. Whatever happens we'll deal with it together." When she finally felt Jennifer start to pull away, she helped to extricate herself without dislodging any of the wires attached to the younger woman. "But right now, I need your help. Okay?"

Jennifer nodded as she wiped away the remnants of her tears. Jonathan moved his mouth next his wife's ear and whispered, "I love you darling. I love you and we'll get through this together… no matter what."

"I love you too," she said wistfully as he pulled back.

Dr. Starner moved back to Jennifer's leg and began to prod around the knee. "Close your eyes and let me know if you feel anything, if you even think you feel anything."

"Alright," answered Jennifer as she reclined in the bed and closed her eyes.

"Jonathan," said Elaine. "Why don't you start on the other leg?"

"Of course," he was quick to agree, glad for something to do, to help. He shot a look of gratitude at Elaine as he wrapped his hands around his wife's foot and began prodding like had seen the doctor do only minutes before.

Jonathan felt helpless, useless and another emotion that he couldn't quite identify. He was beyond grateful that Elaine was there. He didn't know what to do for his wife right now. Not that there was anything he could do. Helpless was not something that Jonathan Hart did well, especially when Jennifer was concerned.

Elaine worked her way up from Jennifer's knee to her thigh, across her hips and to the top of her other leg where she noted that Jonathan was more massaging then prodding. Elaine noticed the troubled look on his face and sent a silent prayer for her friends to come through this ordeal unscathed.

Elaine sent Jonathan out to find the nurse to get Jennifer something to eat. In the meantime, she continued her examination of her friend. She knew that Jennifer had suffered several lacerations including a severe one across her abdomen that required quite a few stitches and she was extremely careful around them, she just didn't want Jonathan to have to see them. She replaced the blanket around Jennifer before peeling back the gown to reveal the well-toned midsection that sported a thick white bandage.

Jennifer felt Elaine's hands on her abdomen, "I can feel that."

Elaine carefully stripped off the bandage, "I know, I just wanted to make sure you didn't start bleeding."

"What do mean you know? How do you know where I have feeling?"

"I don't really," said Elaine as she replaced the bandage. "But you sat up and hugged me before which means that you're able to control your lower back and abdominal muscles."

"Makes sense."

"It's good that you can. It means that the injury was sustained in the lower thoracic vertebrae as I suspected. The higher up the injury the more paralysis."

"I guess it could have been worse," said Jennifer as Elaine folded her gown back into place and pulled the sheet up to rest loosely across her hips.

"It could have been fatal Jennifer. You got _very_ lucky," the older woman gravely as she moved to sit on the bed beside Jennifer, "Are you in pain?"

Jennifer looked uncertain, "No. I'm fine. I'm not in any pain. Not that kind anyway."

Elaine felt for her younger friend. She knew how hard the adjustment was for people learning all of the constraints of paralysis, even temporary. The beginning was always fraught with pain, humiliation and countless difficulties. It was always hard for the patient to learn to adapt, as well as their spouses and families. And more often than not it put a severe strain on the marriage. She just hoped that this would only be temporary for her friends.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to needing other people to help me with everything all of the time."

"You'll need some help initially, everyone does," Elaine answered honestly.

"Yes, I suppose they would," replied Jennifer as she rested her head against her pillow. "I'd do anything for a nice, hot bath right now."

Jonathan pushed the door open and walked in with a tray.

"Let's get you fed first then we'll see about getting you that bath," said Elaine. "I have to go and take care of some things but for now, I'll leave you in Jonathan's capable hands. I'll stop back in a little while."

"Thanks Elaine. It means everything to us that you're here," said Jonathan as he set down the tray of food and gave her a quick hug.

"Nothing could have kept me away," said Elaine as she moved towards the door. "But just wait until you get my bill."

Jennifer laughed and Elaine winked at her before exiting the room.

Jonathan leaned down and kissed her on the head, "It's so good to hear you laugh."

"It feels like I haven't done it ages," said Jennifer as she eyed the tray Jonathan brought in with him. "What did you get me? Anything edible?"

"I don't know about edible. More like drinkable," said Jonathan as he removed the cover. On the tray was juice, Jell-O and a bowl of soup.

Jennifer scowled and looked up at her husband, "Some maître d' you are."

Jonathan laughed, "I'm sorry darling. Liquid diet, doctor's orders."

"Thanks a lot Elaine. All right, let me have it."

"Darling," began Jonathan as he unwrapped her silverware and handed her a spoon.

"Yes?" prompted Jennifer as she accepted the utensil.

"How are doing? With… all this?"

Jennifer took a drink of her juice and set back down before answering, "I don't know. I really feel like crying but I don't want to do that. Not yet. I don't know… I don't know what I'm supposed think or feel about this really. Elaine said that it might not be permanent. But then there's the flipside, which means that it might. I suppose I'm trying to stay focused on the here and now and not the 'what might be'."

"I think that is a very strong, very brave way to handle it," agreed Jonathan.

"Of course it is. Would you expect anything less from the woman who wrestled a giant bear to the ground?"

Jonathan laughed, "No I wouldn't, 'O Great Forest Warrior.'"

Jennifer started laughing too, but her mirth quickly gave way the stronger feelings that she was trying to suppress within herself and her laughing gave way to sobs and she started to cry.

Jonathan moved the tray of food from her lap sat down next to his wife and gathered her up in his arms as she cried. His hands slid up and down her back in an attempt to help soothe and comfort her. Jonathan placed kiss after kiss on Jennifer's forehead trying to relay his support.

Jennifer huddled in her husband's embrace feeling the need to be protected, to be secure. She buried her face into his chest, almost in an attempt to hide and escape the difficulties that waited outside of the loving embrace. Jennifer knew she was close to breaking down completely when she heard Jonathan start singing.

" _Baby I'll take care of you, I'll never let you down. No harm will ever come to you as long as I'm around. I am not afraid of what people say or do. The only thing I fear is being here, without you."_

He repeated the same small verse over and over and continued to sing it even after Jennifer had stopped crying. She had stopped crying but didn't move remaining curled up against her husband.

Jennifer pulled back a couple of minutes later and spoke, "I didn't think that you cared for country music."

Jonathan reached up and brushed stray locks of hair away from his wife's face. "I don't really. But I care for you. That verse made me think of you the first time that I heard it."

Jennifer closed her eyes and leaned back against her husband and sighed, "Oh darling… what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure about what we're going to do. But I know what we're not going to do. Elaine told me that it would take about six to eight weeks for the swelling to go down. So, we're not going to worry about anything beyond that. We're not going to believe that this is permanent until Elaine tells us it is. We're not going to quit trying. And we're not going to give up," said Jonathan as he held his wife in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"But what if it is permanent?"

"And we're not going to do that. Six to eight weeks remember?"

Jennifer nodded, "You're right; those kinds of thoughts won't help. This is going to be a long two months darling."

"Maybe… try to think of it as a two-month vacation. We've certainly had worse."

Jennifer laughed, "We sure have. At least this time there won't be any murderers, thieves or secret agents involved."

Jonathan was about to respond when the door to Jennifer's room opened and Madeline walked in.

Seeing the couple in the loving embrace caused the nurse to smile softly, "Hey you two… I hate to break it up but Dr. Starner will have my head if she found you two necking on my shift."

Jennifer pulled back from the embrace and smiled at Madeline, "Sorry."

"No, you're not," teased Madeline causing the couple to smirk.

Jonathan looked at Jennifer, "Busted."

Madeline laughed and then asked, "Dr. Starner sent me regarding a hot bath?"

"Oh yes," said Jennifer, "But I didn't think that she would have it arranged so quickly."

The fresh tear tracks on Jennifer's face and the almost untouched tray of food hadn't gone unnoticed by the nurse.

"That's okay, I have a break coming. I was going to take it afterward but I could take it now. I can come back in about 45 minutes, an hour? How's that sound?"

"That would be perfect thank you Madeline," Jennifer said sincerely.

"No problem… I'm famished anyway. I'll see you in little while," said the nurse as she slipped out of the door.

Jonathan and Jennifer waved a goodbye to the nurse and Jennifer sunk wearily back against the bed as Jonathan replaced the tray of food on her lap.

Jennifer sighed, "I hope I'll still feel up for that bath when Madeline gets back."

"You'll have more energy after you eat. And then you should probably take a nap. You know if Elaine doesn't think that you're getting the proper rest she'll prescribe a sedative… or come in and shoot you with a tranquilizer dart," said Jonathan.

Jennifer covered her mouth as she yawned, "A nap does sound good."

"Well here," Jonathan handed his wife her spoon and slid the soup closer to her, "Eat the soup at least and then you can take that nap."

Jennifer took the spoon and slowly began eating the soup while Jonathan kept a watchful eye on her. She had finished most of it when she set the spoon in the bowl and pushed it away. Jonathan handed her the small carton of juice and took the bowl from her lap. Jennifer took a few small sips of the drink before handing it back to her husband.

Jennifer settled further back into the bed and her eyes started to slide shut. "I love you darling," she murmured before falling asleep.

Jonathan touched the controls on the rail of Jennifer's bed and lowered the mattress into a more reclined position. He reached down and pulled the covers up to his wife's shoulders and gently tucked her in. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head before retreating to the chair beside the bed to keep watch over his beloved.

While Jonathan kept watch over his wife he forced all negative thoughts about the accident from his mind and decided to keep himself busy with work until Jennifer woke up. He reached down and picked up the briefcase that Deanne had dropped off earlier that day.

He opened the case and decided to take care of the first order of business – hiring an exec. There was no doubt that he would definitely need to bring someone in now. He took out the applications that he had passed over last week and began reviewing the possible candidates. Every résumé was impressive to say the least but Jonathan had finally narrowed it down to five applicants, two of which stood out beyond the others.

The first was a middle-aged man, Carl Delano. He had a strong business background and an extensive education in business and literature. He had worked for several respected and well-known businesses. His personal comments on his résumé however seemed flat and somewhat tentative. Jonathan also frowned on Carl's working for several tycoons that had no regard for the people of the companies that they demolished.

The other was also middle-aged, although a woman. Cammi Nysedi also had strong schooling in business amongst other things. The woman was trilingual, had degrees in psychology, mathematics and had worked for one of the more empathetic companies based out of New Zealand. Cammi's résumé also boasted more initiative and daring personal comments.

Jonathan decided to call them both in for interviews to see if either one of them seemed like a good candidate. He hoped that Miss Nysedi would be as great personally as she seemed professionally.

Jonathan intended on staying by Jennifer's side and planned on spending little to no time at Hart Industries for the next several months. He desperately needed to hire an exec and he hoped beyond hope that Cammi Nysedi would be that person.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Four days later Jonathan and Jennifer were preparing for Jennifer's departure from the hospital. Jennifer, in a pair of gray sweats and white sneakers was sitting in a wheelchair near the large window in her room looking out at the view. Jonathan was packing the few things that belonged to Jennifer and some of the things that the hospital had given her to take home.

Elaine was supervising Jonathan's work while she continued her ranting.

"I cannot possibly tell you how difficult you're being. I can't believe that you're going home. And I can't believe that I'm letting you. Have I mentioned that I don't like this at all?"

"Yes, you have Elaine and we appreciate your concern. But… we agreed that Jennifer would be more comfortable at home," said Jonathan.

"Yes, she would," agreed the woman in question. "And she misses her baby too."

Elaine looked at her patient, "You're as stubborn as your mother."

Jennifer smiled.

"Fine, but I'll be over to move my things into the guest house tonight," said the exasperated doctor.

"Elaine, really… you don't have to-" started Jennifer.

"Ah ah," Elaine interrupted and raised a finger, "It's not up for debate."

"You tell her Elaine," teased Jonathan, who wasn't thrilled with the idea of Jennifer leaving the hospital early but was supportive nonetheless.

Jennifer shot him a look, "Traitor."

Jonathan just laughed as he closed the duffel bag he had been packing.

"Yeah, well it's good that he's on my side," said Elaine. "I need all the help I can get when it comes to you."

"All set," announced Jonathan as he slung Jennifer's bag over his shoulder. "The van is waiting for us out front."

"I'm ready," said Jennifer as she started to wheel herself towards the door.

Elaine moved behind Jennifer and grabbed the handles to the wheelchair, "No patient escorts themselves out of the hospital. Besides, you start wheeling yourself around everywhere and you're going to end up with arms like Jane Fonda."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at her friend, "When should we expect the physical therapist?"

"Tomorrow," answered Jonathan as he pressed the button for the elevator. "His name is Justin Narvel, he comes very highly recommended."

The elevator doors opened and Elaine guided the chair in carefully, "He's very good. He used to work with for the Tennessee Titans."

"That's all right, we won't hold that against him will we darling," asked Jonathan.

Jennifer looked up and smiled at her husband, "No we won't. But I couldn't say the same thing if he had worked for the Cowboys."

Jonathan grinned, "We certainly couldn't."

The elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened. Elaine pushed the chair out and towards the front door. Jonathan had rented a large van equipped for transporting wheelchairs so that it would be easier to get Jennifer from place to place.

"I want you take it easy, more than easy," said Elaine as she maneuvered the chair onto the electronic ramp on the van. "If I even think that you're overdoing it… You'll find your little butt right back here. Understood?"

Jennifer gave her a mock salute as she and the chair were raised into the van. "Sir, yes Sir."

Elaine pointed at her friend as the driver of the van strapped the chair down. "Keep it up and I'll prescribe Richard Simmons as your trainer."

"I like Richard Simmons."

"You should, you two used to go to the same hair dresser. Now get out of my parking lot," said Elaine as she closed the sliding door to the van, stalling any reply from Jennifer.

Elaine turned to find Jonathan standing next to the van with a hand over his face while he shook his head back and forth.

He pulled his hand away and looked at the doctor, "I am so glad that you two found each other again. I'm beginning to think that some of those stories that Steven told me about you two are true."

Elaine winked at him, "I'll never tell. Remember, try not to treat her any differently," she turned away and waved goodbye to Jennifer through the window. She pointed to the driver and yelled, "You drive safe with my favorite kids in the van." Then she turned and strolled back into the hospital.

Jonathan shook his head before slipping into the passenger's seat.

"I never had hair like Richard Simmons," came a petulant voice from the back.

Jonathan pushed back his smirk before turning around to face his wife, "Of course you didn't, darling."

Jennifer smiled crookedly, "I owe her one."

"What've you got in mind my devious little wife?"

She looked thoughtful, "I'll have to give it some thought."

The driver chose that moment to slide behind the wheel, "Ready to go folks?"

"All set," said Jennifer from the back while her husband replied with an affirmative nod.

The driver nodded and put the van into gear before driving off.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Oh, it's so good to be home," said Jennifer as her husband wheeled her through the front door and into the large foyer, "Freeway?"

Almost instantly a little bundle of black and gray fur came barreling out of the kitchen and rocketed towards Jennifer's chair. The dog moved without pause and jumped onto Jennifer's lap. He planted his front paws on her chest as his tiny pink tongue attacked his mistress's face. His tail was moving so fast and so hard the little dog almost tipped himself over.

Jennifer turned her head to avoid some of the slobbery onslaught but the little dog would not be deterred and he continued to kiss her.

Jennifer finally managed to get him to calm down and even though the kisses stopped his tail continued to shake vigorously. After a few more minutes he settled himself on her lap while Jennifer ran one hand up and down his back while the other scratched behind his ears.

She as she glanced up at Jonathan who was looking on with a bright smile, "I think he missed me."

' _It's so good to see her smile like that.'_ He thought.

Jennifer returned her attention to Freeway, "Did you miss me baby? Where you a good boy?" More doggie kisses. "Yes, I missed you too."

"Are you hungry darling? Tired?" asked Jonathan.

Jennifer continued to pet Freeway while she thought about it. "I'm not tired but I could use a snack. And one with flavor," she added wryly.

Jonathan smirked, "Does that mean that you're not going to miss the hospital food?"

"Oh, is that what that was? I wasn't sure if something without flavor could be considered food."

Jonathan grinned, "What do you want darling? What are you in the mood for?

She leaned back in her chair and considered it for a moment. "How about something Grecian? Gyros? Baklava sound good?"

"Whatever you want. But are sure don't want something a little lighter? Chinese maybe? Or how about some good old home cooking?"

"Whose home?" she asked carefully.

"I was thinking of calling Marie's Kitchen," he answered wryly.

"It's nothing personal darling," said Jennifer sweetly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I know the feeling," he replied equally sweet.

Jennifer opened her mouth to respond and then closed it. She thought about it for a second, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He grinned, "Nothing darling. I was just teasing you know I love your cooking."

"Better then Marie's?"

"Better then everyone's," he answered in a matter of fact tone before kissing her on the top of the head. "Should I call Lan or Marie?"

She eyed him for a minute. "Marie. I'll take the specialty of the day and a piece of today's pie for desert."

"Sounds good," said Jonathan as he slid behind her and grasped the handles of the chair. "I'll get you settled in the living room and then call in our order."

Jonathan pushed the chair into the living room and her heard Jennifer gasp when she saw the large assortment of flowers littering the room.

"Get well wishes from a few friends," Jonathan explained from behind her.

"More than a few," said Jennifer as she looked around. "There must be three dozen arrangements here."

"The rest are in the kitchen and on the patio."

"The rest?" asked Jennifer incredulously.

"So, there are more than a few," said Jonathan as he moved to the desk and retrieved a large pile of cards and notes. He handed them to Jennifer, "Here, you can look over these while I call Marie."

Jennifer accepted the cards with amazement in her eyes, "All right."

Jonathan leaned down and brushed his lips over those of his wife, "I love you and I'll be right back."

"I love you too," said Jennifer as her husband stood and then retreated into the kitchen to make that call.

Jennifer had read about five of the cards when Jonathan came back in from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice and three bottles of her medication.

"Here you go," he said handing her the glass and then twisting off the top of one of the bottles.

Jennifer accepted the glass and sighed, "Darling, these make me tired. And I really don't want to go to sleep. It's not even six o'clock yet."

Jonathan shook his head back and forth, "Not these, Elaine lowered the dose. The muscle relaxers and steroids however you still have to take at full strength."

"They make me moody."

"You're cute when you're moody. Here," and he handed her the pills. "Marie said that it'll be about a half an hour. I'm going to run upstairs and change. Will you be okay?"

Jennifer swallowed the pills and used the juice to wash them down, "I'll be fine darling go on ahead and change."

"I'll be right back," said Jonathan as he walked out of the living room and toward the steps.

Jennifer watched him go and then turned her attention back to the cards and notes that still sat on her lap. She had gone through two more when the telephone rang, interrupting her. She put the card back down in her lap, grasped the wheels to the chair and wheeled herself over to the desk in range of the phone and answered it.

The call was from one of the secretaries at Hart Industries and Jennifer took down the message from Jonathan office. She had just hung up the phone when her husband walked back into the living room.

"Who was that darling?"

"Your office, someone by the name of Cammi Nysedi is in town and would like to arrange a meeting with you regarding a job. She's only going to be in town for a short while and would like to arrange a meeting tonight, if that's possible. They left a number to her hotel room."

"Damn," cursed Jonathan.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong darling, I just really wanted her for the position."

"What position," asked Jennifer.

Jonathan perched himself on the ledge of the desk next to his wife, "An exec position. She comes very highly recommended and has a very impressive background."

"So, call her and set up a meeting."

"Darling, I'm not going to leave you home alone right now."

"So, invite her over here. I can camp out in the kitchen while you two have your meeting," Jennifer said easily as she reached up and grasped her husband's hand that was sitting on his thigh. "Elaine will be here later to keep me company."

Jonathan squeezed her hand lightly, "Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather have a quiet evening just relaxing?"

Jennifer smiled, "It's fine darling, Elaine is probably going to send me to bed early anyway. You should set up the meeting."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement and smiled, "Okay, I'll set up the meeting but, it will be after I have seen to all of your needs."

Jennifer squeezed his hand, "All I need is you," she said seriously.

Jonathan leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, "The need is very, very mutual my love."

Jennifer kissed him back, "I love you… so much."

"I love you too darling, more than anything."

The doorbell rang interrupting the couple and with a sigh Jonathan released his wife's hand and moved to answer it. He reappeared a minute later with two bags of containers containing the best home cooking in Los Angeles.

"Where do you want to eat darling?" he asked.

Jennifer considered it, "How about the patio? I could use some fresh air."

Jonathan nodded, "I'll get us set up and I'll be back in a minute." He disappeared through the kitchen door and Jennifer could hear him preparing for their meal.

Jennifer moved the large pile of cards and notes from her lap to the desk before she placed her hands on the wheel of her chair and wheeled herself into the kitchen. Jonathan was standing at one of the counters in the large kitchen and was transferring the food from the 'to go' containers to regular tableware. He looked up and smiled at her when she came to a stop across from him.

"What would you like to drink, darling?" he asked.

Being seated in the chair Jennifer noticed that the counter was nearly eye level with her new height and she frowned. "How about a glass of wine," she asked already knowing the answer.

Jonathan gave her a sad smile, "Sorry darling, nothing alcoholic with your medication. How about juice? Iced tea maybe? A glass of milk always goes good with home cooking."

"Milk sounds fine." She replied knowing it was the answer he wanted. "I'll be on the patio. Don't forget to call the woman about that executive position." She wheeled herself out the back and onto the patio. She noticed the wide assortment of flowers that were obviously sympathy gifts disguised as get well wishes and she pointedly ignored them as she wheeled herself to the table. She didn't want sympathy. Aside from the use of her legs again she wasn't sure what she did want – but she knew that it wasn't sympathy.

Jennifer parked her chair and locked the brakes to keep it from moving. She sat facing the large backyard and gardens that sat behind the house. But her eyes were not on the greenery of the yard – but looking down. She was looking down at legs that no longer obeyed her commands, legs that defied the task that they had always performed and it was painfully obvious how easily one could take advantage of something so valuable.

She took her arms from the armrests and ran her hands up and down her legs. Nothing. Her hands felt the warmth of the skin underneath, but her legs gave no indication of being touched. She continued to look at her legs – willing them to move again… but nothing.

"Jennifer?"

Jonathan's voice pulled her from her musings and she looked up to see her husband standing beside her as he placed her food on the table next to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you all right? You looked like you were a million miles away."

' _Well if I was I certainly didn't walk there.'_ Thought Jennifer sullenly as she looked back her legs. Her eyes then moved up to the meal in front of her and she realized that she wasn't hungry after all - but she knew that she would have to eat. If not for herself then for Jonathan.

"Did Marie send along an appetizer?" she asked.

Jonathan looked at her for a long moment before nodding, "Yes, we have soup and salad. Do you want some?"

Jennifer pointed to her plate with her chin, "I think that might be a bit much. I wouldn't mind the soup though. Please."

"Sure," said Jonathan easily, "One bowl of clam chowder coming right up." He picked up the plate and moved back into the kitchen.

' _Come on Jennifer.'_ She chastised herself inwardly. _'You agreed not to do this until after you found out if it was permanent or not. You're only going to drive yourself crazy and upset Jonathan, who is just trying so hard.'_

Jennifer sighed and ran her hands over her face. She pulled her hands away and took a deep breath. "I can do this. One day at a time… I can do this."

' _But why does it have to be so hard?'_ she asked herself. _'Stop it! You have two months to go. It hasn't even been one week and you're already giving up.'_

"Here you go," came Jonathan's voice from behind her as he approached with bowl and set it on the table next to her. "One bowl of homemade clam chowder with crackers, just the way you like it."

Jennifer looked up at her husband and saw the worry in his eyes and she forced a smile, "Thanks. It looks good."

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief when Jennifer smiled, "I'll go get your milk and then call Ms. Nysedi about that position. You sit here and relax and I'll join you in a couple of minutes."

"All right," said Jennifer as Jonathan moved back into the house for her drink. He reappeared a moment later and sat the glass on the table. He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before going back into the house.

Jennifer turned her head and watched him walk away. _'I wonder how he's really taking this?'_ She sighed and turned back around and looked at her soup. It certainly looked good and she decided that she'd give it a shot. Jennifer unlocked the brakes on her chair and repositioned it so that she was facing the table.

She picked up her spoon and tasted the chowder. It was delicious and her mouth practically watered at the second bite. She was halfway through the soup when Jonathan emerged from the house with a plate in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Well?" prompted Jennifer.

"She'll be here around eight. I also called Elaine and she said that she's on her way. So that works out pretty good," said Jonathan as he sat down at the table across from his wife. "Do you have room for more or are you good with the soup? Marie's special was chicken and dumplings with all of the trimmings."

"No thank you, this is fine," said Jennifer and she put down her spoon and picked up her milk.

Jonathan regarded her intently and asked delicately, "Are you all right?"

Jennifer looked away and seemed to study her milk; she sighed and then looked up. "Yeah, I am. I'm just a little… bummed… I guess." She gave him a lopsided smile, "The pills don't make it easy. I'm sure I'll be fine as soon as Elaine gets here and gives me a good, swift kick in the pants. In the meantime, I think I'll go and return the calls to some of my well-wishers."

"Okay darling," said Jonathan as he watched Jennifer wheel her chair through the backdoor and into the house.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. _'How are we ever going to get through this one?'_

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Come on Jennifer just five more," coaxed Justin Narvel, her physical therapist.

Jennifer just sighed and didn't bother to pretend to be trying anymore. After a month of therapy, she had yet to regain any feeling below the waist. Every day was a challenge, a constant trial of her will verses a body that no longer followed commands.

She could no longer perform simple tasks such as bathing, dressing, cooking and other chores or mundane tasks alone. She couldn't work, she couldn't travel, she couldn't even make love to her husband. The anger, frustration and fear of the whole situation was slowly and steadily wearing her down. The feelings of being helpless, weak and dependent made Jennifer feel very vulnerable. And the medication that she had to take wreaked havoc on all ready frayed nerves and emotions.

Justin noticed the complete absence of concentration and he gently lowered Jennifer's legs to the floor and lay down next to her. He propped his head up on his elbow and looked down at his patient.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked casually. _'Please say yes!'_

Justin Narvel was a tall, svelte young man with roguish, yet clean-cut good looks. His thin frame made him look all the more muscular. Dark hair and eyes paired with a thin threaded southern accent added to the already considerable charm.

Jennifer looked up at the young man and his disarming smile pushed past her bad mood. She sat up on her elbows and sighed, "Justin, how do you think I'm acting? I mean, am I handling this all right or am I just some big, emotional unstable… weakling?" she asked referring to the emotional rollercoaster she had been riding the past few weeks.

 _'Yes! The hottest woman in the world is opening up to me!'_ Justin thought. _'Oh, she looks so sad. Think, think. Say something warm and compassionate. Make her feel better stupid.'_

"Jennifer," he said sincerely, "You are handling all this as well as anyone could expect. I know it may not always feel like it, but you are. Paralysis is a very hard thing to learn to deal with. It takes a very strong person to handle it."

Jennifer lowered herself back to the mat and sighed deeply, "Yeah, I'm handling it all right. But at what cost?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Jonathan and me. Things feel so hard between us right now and it's all my fault," said Jennifer sadly. "I don't know what's wrong with me … but it's like I can't stand for him to see me like this. And I can't understand that because… I always want Jonathan around especially when something's wrong. But this… I just don't know what's wrong with me."

 _'Oh Jennifer, I wish I could do more. I wish I could make you smile.'_

"Jennifer… I know this is going to be hard to believe but what you're feeling is perfectly normal. You're a strong, independent, beautiful woman… and the feeling of being helpless is … well, there aren't words to describe how hard it is for you. You feel as if you're less then what you were. And since you feel that way… it's only natural for you to think that Jonathan might also feel that way."

Jennifer looked forlorn and tears pooled in her soft hazel eyes.

"But he doesn't feel that way Jennifer," added Justin quickly. "No one does," the physical therapist said with a smile.

Jennifer didn't look like she agreed and she closed her eyes letting several tears slide down her cheeks.

 _'No, don't cry. Please don't cry, Jennifer. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.'_

Justin gently reached out and wiped away the tears. "Jennifer, I know things look impossible and hopeless right now but they're not. Everything is possible as long as you never give up hope."

Jennifer sniffled before opening her reddened eyes to look at the handsome therapist and she gave him a lopsided smile. "Everything is possible as long as you never give up hope," she repeated. "That's a very wise adage for a young man, did you make that up?"

"I'm not sure," The therapist grinned, "I think I may have gotten it from a fortune cookie."

 _'Please smile. Please, o' please, o' please.'_

Jennifer laughed and playfully swatted her physical therapist, "Well, it's very wise nonetheless."

 _'YES!'_ thought Justin. _'God, she has the greatest smile.'_

Justin laughed along with his patient as he raised himself to his knees and moved back to pick up one of Jennifer's legs to continue with the therapy. "Yes well, I'm not all brawn and beauty you know, I do say wise things from time to time."

"Don't forget charming," Jennifer laughed as she propped herself back up on her elbows to continue with her therapy.

"That would be the southern in me ma'am," Justin smiled and he lifted Jennifer's leg and guided its rotation. _'She thinks I'm charming! Life is good.'_

"Justin," Jennifer said, suddenly serious.

 _'Oh no.'_ Justin swallowed and looked up, "Yes?"

"Thank you for everything," Jennifer said softly, her voice filled with sincerity.

"Anytime," Justin answered back equally soft.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"I don't know Ms. Nysedi, according to our estimates there is no way that Sans Corp could produce this much merchandise," said Craig Bauer, an executive member on Hart Industries board of directors. "I don't think acquiring them is worth the expense… or the risk."

"It's _Miss_ Nysedi and you're thinking too small Mr. Bauer," replied Cammi Nysedi, the newest exec of HartIndustries. "Sans Corpcouldn't fill any serious demand on its own and that's why they filed Chapter 11. However, if we were to buy them and rebuild the foundation … Sans Corpcould easily match and surpass any competitor. They simply don't have the money, manpower, connections or the leadership to make the changes I'm suggesting."

Craig Bauer shook his head negatively, "I still don't agree that the risk is a wise one. We can't be assured that these changes will guarantee a profit."

 _'How did you ever make it this far being so passive?'_ Cammi thought of Craig Bauer.

"There are no guarantees in business Craig," Cammi shot back as she paced in front of the table, filled with board members. "But, not only can I assure you a profit we'll also be greeted more than favorably for keeping 2200 jobs in the state. Think tax relief."

"Jonathan?" Craig tossed the discussion to the owner of the company who sat at the head of the table watching and listening to both sides of the argument.

"How much are we talking about here," asked Jonathan, "What are your overall calculations on this Cammi?"

 _'Finally! Someone with some gumption.'_

Cammi stepped up to the table and picked up her notes. "I'd say $71 million in. The 71 will cover everything, the entire revamp. You make the changes I'm suggesting and within five years, we'll be looking at 68% profit. So, my best guesstimate would be … net, 498 a year."

"And if you're wrong we stand to lose over 70 million dollars," added James Seaton, another board member who didn't like the new exec's idea.

 _'I'm not wrong.'_

"498 _Net_ ," returned Cammi, "With 8 to 5 odds." The exec turned and locked her blue eyes with those of Jonathan Hart, "We can make this work."

"We can only make it work if we can obtain Sans Corp.," said Jonathan.

James Seaton didn't agree, "Jonathan, I don't think this is a very good id-"

"We'll get them," interrupted Cammi. "I'll make sure of it."

 _'Oh, don't worry about that Jonathan. I'll make this work for you. I'll do anything for you.'_

Jonathan Hart leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin while he thought it over.

 _'Come on Jonathan. Come on.'_

Jonathan finally looked up and spoke, "Cammi, do me a favor and run some best and worst-case scenarios, set up an appointment with the owner of Sans Corp and then get back to me. I'll have a look at the projections and then I'll decide."

Cammi picked up a folder and walked to the head of the table where the owner of Hart Industries sat. The exec sat on the edge of the table and smiled sweetly at Jonathan while she passed him the folder.

"Here are your best and your worst-case scenarios Mr. Hart. Robert McMillan, the owner and founder of Sans Corp is at your disposal. He will make any appointment you set up."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and then grinned at his newest employee and admired her enthusiasm and boldness. Cammi Nysedi had been a blessing to Hart Industries and to Jonathan Hart. She was everything Jonathan could have hoped for in an exec and more. She was almost too good.

Cammi was an imposing figure at 5'10, with natural blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a figure from the front of a swimsuit magazine. Her looks were surpassed only by her intelligence and her confidence. Her style was impeccable and she never had a hair out of place.

The beautiful woman had melded easily into the fold at Hart Industries. She made friends quickly and her business sense was very much like that of Jonathan Hart only perhaps, more aggressive. But that's the way it usually went with youth.

Jonathan accepted folder and set it on top of the pile in front of him, "I'll look over these tonight. You'll have my decision first thing tomorrow."

Cammi winked at the head of the company as she slid off the table, "Shoots and scores," she said to herself as she moved back to her own place at the table.

 _'Everything's coming up Cammi.'_

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jonathan Hart sat at Deanne's desk going over the projections that his newest exec had so audaciously presented to him early that morning. The more he tried to focus on the proposal the more his thoughts fleeted away from the topic and onto the main thought occupying his mind.

Jennifer.

The paralysis that she had been stricken with was wearing her down both physically and emotionally. She was becoming more-and-more distant. She was distant to her friends, her family, to everyone … including Jonathan. Well, almost anyone. Justin Narvel, her physical therapist seemed to be the only one who could get her to open up.

Jonathan knew his wife wasn't doing it intentionally; it was just that the whole situation was just too much. It was too much and she had to retreat. So she did. She retreated into herself. The only thing that Jonathan couldn't understand was why. Why wouldn't she look for comfort from him, with him, rather than take it on alone.

 _'She's being distant and closing herself off. She's handling or trying to handle it all on her own. She's being very stoic about the whole thing. Kind of like someone else I know. Kind of like me at times.'_

"Oh shut up," Jonathan told his thoughts aloud.

He again tried to concentrate on his work, but his thoughts couldn't help but to gravitate towards his wife. To Jennifer.

"Jonathan?"

The company owner looked up at the voice and into the blue eyes of his right-hand woman. "Hi Cammi, did you need something? I'm just watching over things until Deanne gets back from lunch."

Cammi leaned against the secretary's desk and nodded knowingly, "Oh, I thought you might have needed some money and took on a second job."

"I couldn't handle this job," Jonathan smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Deanne thought that I might like to know what it felt like to be in charge so she made me into the boss's secretary for an hour."

Cammi smiled at the attempt at humor. She leaned down and caught the millionaire's eyes, "Jonathan, are you all right? You look… off."

"I am off," he admitted with a sigh as he sat back in his seat.

"Want to talk about it? Contrary to the rumors, I can listen almost as well as I can talk."

"Thank you Cammi, it's nice of you to offer but-"

"My fiancé was in a wheelchair," interrupted the exec, knowing full well what was bothering her boss. "Just before our wedding, he was hit head on by a drunk driver and it left him paralyzed from the neck down."

"I didn't know that," said Jonathan. "I'm sorry."

Cammi smiled her thanks and continued, "We were the only family each other had so it was up to us to help each other through it. It seemed impossible at the time but we managed. It was one of the most difficult times of our lives but we got through it. And we did it together."

"I thought you… I mean…" Jonathan sighed, "Can I get a little personal? And if you think it's too personal feel free to tell me to take a flying leap and-."

"I said I was single so you want to what happened to my fiancé?" supplied Cammi.

Jonathan answered sheepishly, "yes."

"Jonathan," Cammi began sincerely, "It's okay, really. I know how difficult it is. I know what it's like to have the fears, the questions and how hard it is trying to live through the myriad of emotions." The blonde reached across the desk and squeezed her boss's hand. "We've only known each other a short time but you're a wonderful man who I consider a friend. So, if there is anything I can do to help you and your wife through this… I want to help in any way I can and if that simply means sharing my story and answering questions … I'm more than happy to do it."

"Cammi I… I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem like it would cover it, but… thank you," Jonathan replied earnestly.

"You're welcome," Cammi gave Jonathan's hand another squeeze before letting go and standing. "And, if you're tired of being the boss's secretary I'll let you buy me lunch and we can talk."

Jonathan closed the folder he was reading and stood, "Sounds great. But I must insist on one condition."

Cammi smiled, "And what would that be?"

"That you protect me from Deanne. She's going to have me keelhauled for abandoning my post," said Jonathan as he came around the desk.

"Don't worry Mr. Hart," said Cammi as she looped her arm through Jonathan's. "I'll protect you."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Hello," called Jonathan as he walked through the front door and into the living room, "Anybody home? Jennifer, Elaine, Melissa?"

"In the kitchen," came a voice that Jonathan recognized as Elaine's and he made his way to the kitchen.

Just as Jonathan walked through the kitchen door, he saw Elaine walk out the back one. "Elaine?"

"I'm just setting up for dinner," replied the doctor, "bring out the glasses on the counter please."

Jonathan scooped up the pair of glasses and made his way to the patio. Elaine, he saw, had the table set and had just placed full plates on each side.

"Good evening," opened the doctor cheerfully as she took the glasses from Jonathan and placed one beside each plate.

"Evening, where are Jennifer and Melissa?"

"She's on her way out and it's Melissa's day off," answered Elaine as she pulled a small pill container from her pocket and set it beside Jennifer's plate, before moving the extra three chairs out of the way. "How are things at Hart Industries?"

"Not even mildly successful at keeping me too occupied to worry about Jennifer," sighed Jonathan as he sat down in the only remaining chair.

"Smile Jonathan, today was a good day. She came out of physical therapy smiling and laughing. In fact, she even insisted on helping me make dinner."

Jonathan released a deep breath and ran his hands vigorously over his face. Elaine smiled sadly before moving behind her friend. She placed her hands on his shoulders and briefly massaged the tense muscles.

"I know, I saw Justin on his way out. He told me," Jonathan ran his hands over his face again, "I'm just having a hard time keeping up Elaine." He sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore. Some days she wants to be alone while other days she wants me to hold her. Either mood, she won't let me help. I just… I just want her let me in." Jonathan looked back at the older and what he considered wiser of the two of them, "Why won't she let me in Elaine? I love her more than anything… I just want her to let me in."

Elaine reached around the strong, thick shoulders and hugged her younger friend. "She's afraid Jonathan. She's more afraid then she's ever been in her whole life."

"Afraid? Of what?" Jonathan asked. "Of never walking again? We can get through that."

"She's afraid," Elaine spoke softly in his ear, "of losing you."

Jonathan jerked away from Elaine and stood quickly, "What? Lose me how? I'm not going anywhere. Ever!"

Elaine leaned against the strong table and crossed her feet at the ankles. "Right now, Jennifer is seeing herself as less than what she once was. She doesn't want to let you in to see that she's 'less.' She's not sure if you can love her if she's 'less' and if she lets you in… she would have to let you help her. Ever had someone you love pity you Jonathan?"

"Pity?" Jonathan repeated incredulously. "I don't pity Jennifer, I love her."

"And she knows that. She knows that and she doesn't want to jeopardize that love," Elaine went on strongly but not unkindly. "She's pushing you away to protect you both. At least she thinks she is."

"Protect us how?"

"Can you imagine if she looked into your eyes one day and saw pity? Pity that she lost so much of what was once a full life. How about regret or disappointment? What do you think it would do to her if she felt like she was doing nothing but holding you back? How long until the love becomes obligation?"

Jonathan staggered away from the doctor as if she had just struck him. "I couldn't… I would never…"

Elaine pushed off the table and made her way to Jonathan and pulled him into a strong hug. "I know you wouldn't Jonathan. Never. And somewhere in there … Jennifer knows it too." Elaine gave him another squeeze before pulling back. "It's just that right now every insecurity she has is being pushed to the surface and magnified threefold. Isolating herself is a defense mechanism. She's just trying to protect herself - which is making her oblivious to a lot, including the obvious."

Jonathan looked into Elaine's eyes seeking answers, "What can I do?"

"All you can do is to trust that this isn't forever," said Elaine. "You have to wait. Be there for her when she needs you and when she doesn't. But don't push; let her call the shots. It'll let her feel like she has at least some control over things in her life. Don't offer to do anything for her that she can do herself, any more then you usually do that is. She has to believe that she can beat this. She won't walk again until she does."

"I can do this," said Jonathan as he took in the information, and several deep breaths. "Just follow her lead."

"Exactly," said Elaine as she started for the back door. "I'll send Jennifer out."

"Elaine."

Elaine waved him off, "Thank you, thank you. I know. Wisdom is what us mother figures do."

And the woman disappeared through the door with Jonathan looking on.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

The sound of Jennifer's wheels squeaking against the kitchen floor alerted Jonathan to her arrival and he stood as she came through the back door in her wheelchair.

Jennifer looked up almost shyly when she saw her husband, "Hi."

"Hi," answered Jonathan as he moved over to his wife and dropped a kiss on her cheek. The long absent spark in her eyes was back. "You look wonderful."

"It's the chair, it brings out my eyes. That's why I wear it with everything." Jennifer's tone was neutral and Jonathan didn't know how to respond. "Bad joke?" questioned Jennifer wryly.

Jonathan shook his head at himself as he wheeled Jennifer close to the table, "I'm sorry darling it's just been a long day."

"Oh? Is anything wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no, nothing is wrong. It was just a long day. How about you darling, how was your day? How was your therapy session?"

Jennifer frowned at her pill bottle before opening it and swallowing three of the capsules. "Therapy was fine. I had a good session and Justin really helped me out of my funk. He really is a wonderful young man."

Jonathan opened his mouth to reply but the phone rang before he could say anything. "I'll be right back." And he retreated into the house for the telephone.

He appeared a moment later and handed the phone to his wife who raised a questioning eyebrow at him, silently asking who it was.

"It's someone named Gabrielle Dade she said you'd know her."

Jennifer accepted the phone and Jonathan reclaimed his seat and started in on his meal.

"Gabby, hi. How are you? … Oh, I'm fine. For the most part anyway. Oh, nothing. So, I know this isn't a social call. What've you got? … You're kidding. … Yes! Yes, of course I want it. I mean no. … I can't. … It's a long story. … Gabby I can't. I'm sorry, but I really can't. … It is a good reason, trust me. … Okay, I will. … Thanks Gabrielle. … You take care. … Goodbye."

Jonathan watched his wife turn off the phone and set it down on the table. Her movements were very controlled and he knew his wife was upset. He didn't know exactly what Gabrielle had wanted, but it was clear that Jennifer had to refuse whatever it was that the woman had offered her. She had to refuse because of her handicap and she was very upset about it. Whatever it was, she clearly wanted to do it.

The light in Jennifer's eyes went out and Jonathan's heart broke. "You should do it," he said suddenly.

Jennifer looked up, almost as if she was uncertain that he was talking to her, "Do what?"

"Whatever it is that you so clearly want to do. We can make accommodations for the chair. Don't say no because of the chair, at least not without trying."

"I can't do it," the redhead said sullenly, "Let's just forget about it."

"You're not even going to try? That's not like you Jennifer. You can't let this paralysis rule your life."

Jennifer's eyes narrowed and she looked hard at her husband, "Don't expect me to act like it doesn't make a difference, Jonathan. You have no idea what it's like. You don't know what I'm going through."

"How could I know?" Jonathan returned. "You never tell me anything. I never know what's going on with you. I have to find out from Justin or Elaine how you're doing because you won't tell me how you feel. You're always sending me off to the office and you never let me help you or even touch you anymore."

"I don't want help. I want to be able to walk."

Jonathan didn't know what to say to that and he sat moving his lips but no words could find their way out.

"You don't know how hard it is to deal with this. It's the hardest thing I ever had to do and I'm dealing with it the best I can. And right now, being strong is the only thing keeping me together, so please forgive me if I'm not dealing with this the way that you want me to Jonathan. I think I'll turn in for the evening, goodnight."

Jennifer unlocked her breaks and guided herself through the back door and into the house before Jonathan could find any words.

Jonathan pushed his plate out of the way, propped his elbows on the table and dropped his face in his hands. He sat that way for several minutes replaying the conversation, correction argument in his head. Things were so messed up.

After several more moments of contemplation he reached for the phone that Jennifer had left and he made a call.

"Hello Elaine. … I'm an ass."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Hello. Jennifer, are you in here?" called out Justin Narvel as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm out on the patio Justin," came the familiar voice of Jennifer Hart.

The young physical therapist made his way out towards the redhead's voice out on the patio. He paused in the kitchen doorway and took a moment to admire the object of his affections.

Jennifer sat in her wheelchair near the edge of the grass with her eyes aimed out at the impressive view of the valley that living in Bel Air afforded them. It was an early Los Angeles morning and the redhead was bathed in sunlight and a slight wind made her hair wave gently.

She was beautiful, the whole scene was beautiful, the only thing that kept the moment from being the most beautiful that Justin had ever seen was the sad and pained look in Jennifer's eyes.

And even though he never seen it anywhere but in his imagination, Justin knew that the hazel eyes once held a brilliant spark. He knew her eyes would crinkle and light up when she laughed and twinkle with mischief when she felt playful. But right now, there was no shine … no spark.

When Justin felt like he could go on watching Jennifer forever he knew it was time to stop being a voyeur no matter how good it felt and make his presence known.

"Good morning."

"Morning Justin," Jennifer answered lifelessly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you? You look a little bummed."

"I am a little bummed but I'll be okay as soon as I make a phone call," Jennifer held up the phone, "Will you excuse me please. I'll be just a moment."

"Of course, I'll go and grab some coffee. Just let me know when you're ready to start."

"Thanks Justin."

The physical therapist smiled in acknowledgement before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jennifer took a deep breath before turning on the phone and dialing the familiar number. But the reaction she got was unfamiliar. The phone didn't ring as usual instead she heard the soft click as the call was immediately rerouted. She knew that the call had been rerouted but that wasn't supposed to happen with this line.

 _*Good morning Mr. Hart's office, how may I help you?*_

"Could I speak to Mr. Hart please?" Jennifer asked as she tried to place the foreign voice on the phone. It definitely wasn't Deanne's.

 _*I'm sorry, Mr. Hart is unavailable may I take a message?*_

"Is he in a meeting?"

 _*Mr. Hart is unavailable at the moment.*_

"I really have to speak to him could you please tell him that his wife is on the line?"

 _*I'm sorry Mrs. Hart but I was given strict orders that he was not to be disturbed unless there is an emergency. Is this an emergency?*_

"No, it's not an emergency but I really need to speak with him. Please just tell him that I'm on the line. He'll want to take my call I assure you."

 _*I'm sorry ma'am but I was told that they were not to be disturbed unless the building was on fire and it had reached the office.*_

"They who?"

 _*Mr. Hart and Miss Nysedi ma'am.*_

"And they're in Mr. Hart's office? That's why his private line was rerouted so they wouldn't be disturbed?"

 _*That's correct ma'am. So, may I take a message?*_

"No."

 _*Very well, have a nice day Mrs. Hart.*_

 _-click-_

Jennifer looked down at her lap as tears filled her eyes. Her hand tightened around the phone and she looked down at the offending object. Without even thinking she raised the phone above her head and threw it down hard at the pavement. It broke sending shattered bits of phone debris over the patio.

A moment later two figures appeared in the doorway.

"Jennifer, are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Mrs. Hart?" asked Melissa, Jennifer's nurse and live-in-aid.

"It's all right Melissa I've got it," said Justin as he moved to his patient's side. He took in the situation quickly and knelt down beside his friend, patient and unrequited love. "What is it?"

"My husband doesn't even want to talk to me," Jennifer said as tears slipped down her cheeks. "He has left billion-dollar meetings to call and tell me good morning … and now he won't even accept my call."

"Jennifer, I'm sure it's not-"

"No. It is," she interrupted. "I shouldn't be surprised though … not after last night."

Jennifer moved her hands to her temples and tried to rub away the intense ache she felt forming.

"Do you want to postpone therapy for a couple of hours?"

"Yes," Jennifer answered immediately, "Right now I just need to get out of here for a while."

"Do you want to go for a walk? Me, you and Junior. And it can be one of those quiet, introspective and contemplative walks if you want. One where we don't talk, we just walk together while we go over our own musings."

"That would be perfect. Can we go now?"

"Sure, I'll go find Junior and meet you out front. Sound good?" Justin asked as stood and glanced around for the little dog.

"Yes," replied Jennifer. "And Junior's still in bed. He's either upstairs or in the sun room on my mile-high hospital bed. He'll need help getting down if he is."

"Okay."

Jennifer rolled herself through the kitchen and made her way out front and waited for her young friend.

Justin collected Junior and told Melissa they were going for a walk and that they would be back later. And the young physical therapist stepped outside and closed the front door.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

 _*Hart residence.*_

"Hello Melissa. It's Jonathan, can I speak to Jennifer please?"

 _*I'm sorry Mr. Hart, but Mrs. Hart isn't here. She and Mr. Narvel left to go for a walk.*_

"A walk?" Jonathan parroted. "You mean she left the house."

 _*Yes sir. Mrs. Hart was upset over something this morning so she and Mr. Narvel decided to go for a walk. Maybe they'll talk things over. Justin is an excellent listener, perhaps he'll be able to help.*_

"She was upset?" He asked with concern, "Is she all right? Is everything okay?"

 _*Mrs. Hart is fine, everything is fine. She was just having a bad morning. I'm sure she'll be okay. Justin has a way of getting through to her. I'm sure she'll be smiling by the time they get back.*_

"Okay, thank you Melissa."

 _*Would you like me to have Mrs. Hart phone you? They should be back soon.*_

"No… That's okay. I'll just call back later. Thank you, Melissa."

 _*You're welcome Mr. Hart. Goodbye.*_

 _-click-_

Jonathan returned the phone to its cradle and slumped back in his chair. He didn't have the energy or time to sigh before there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door to his office opened and the gorgeous form of his right-hand women, Cammi Nysedi, strolled into in. "Hey Jonathan, I got you those numbers on the why do you look like someone just ran over your dog?"

Jonathan waved off the question, "It's nothing, what do you have for me."

Cammi moved around the industrialist's desk and leaned against. "I have an ear and a shoulder to lend you. Or anything else you need."

"I don't know what I need," answered Jonathan dejectedly.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch. We can take a walk and talk about it. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can figure it out between the two of us. And I know this great little place in Santa Monica, their chocolate fondue is to just die for."

"Thanks, Cammi, but-"

"Come on Jonathan," interrupted the female exec, "I know you felt better after our last talk."

"I did," he admitted, "And I appreciate the offer Cammi, really I do. But right now, I'd rather just be alone to think some things over."

Cammi reached out and squeezed her boss' shoulder, "I understand. But in case you change your mind, it's a standing offer."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me for being a friend." The blonde dropped a kiss on Jonathan's cheek. "I'll see you."

"Bye," Jonathan answered, distracted by his exec's actions.

Cammi crossed the office and closed the door with an order to the temp secretary that the company owner wasn't to be disturbed and that she would be taking all of his appointments and calls.

Jonathan smiled at the order, he knew Cammi was a kind and compassionate person and she considered him a friend. So he shook off his unease of the obviously platonic kiss and sat back in his chair and let his thoughts return to how he was going to fix things with Jennifer.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

The tall, thick man stood in front of a large picture window, high above New York City. From his vantage point he could he see the construction going on at 'Ground Zero.' The large man had a cold heart, he knew he did. But the acts that took place on September 11th saddened even him. He shook his head as he turned away from the scene, "Bastards."

The phone on the office desk drew his attention there and he answered it with a terse, "Yes."

There was a startled pause on the end of the line before the familiar voice finally spoke.

 _*Is this Sidney Cambridge's office?*_

Recognizing the voice the man sobered, "Oh, yes it is. Status?"

 _*Things are going perfectly.*_ The voice purred. _*Jonathan Hart is exactly where we want him.*_

"Excellent. It's time to move on to the next phase then?"

 _*Yes, I'll see to it.*_

 _-click-_

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"You know, between the two of you I'm thinking I should extend my practice to include psychology as well."

"Why stop there? Why not extend it all the way into stand-up comedy," Jennifer added wryly.

The doctor narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at her younger friend "Hey, you don't get to complain here missy. I'm the one who had to drag herself out of bed at the crack of dawn."

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon, Elaine."

Elaine tilted her head and looked over her glasses, "Yes well, when you get to be my age time takes on all kinds of different dimensions. And stop sassin' me young lady, after all, I am here on a mission of mercy."

"That wouldn't be euthanasia by any chance would it?" Jennifer asked as she rocked herself back and forth in her chair beside her guest's spot at the kitchen table.

"Jennifer Hart you are absolutely lousy company today," the doctor stated. "It's a good thing that you and Jonathan don't argue more often … if you did you wouldn't have any friends left at all. Now, I want you to snap out of this funk and get your mind on making up with your husband and on your therapy."

Jennifer stopped her rocking and dropped her head back and just sighed, obviously not taking in the older woman's words. "It's not just an argument anymore, Elaine."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you met Cammi Nysedi yet? She's Jonathan's new exec."

"No, why? What does she have to do with anything?"

Jennifer tilted her head back up and looked at her friend. "She came by last night to drop off some paperwork."

"And?"

"She beautiful Elaine," Jennifer said sadly. "More than beautiful, she's gorgeous."

"I'm happy for her but I'm not sure I follow," complained Elaine.

"She's not just gorgeous either. She's smart and funny, she knows about sports and business and… and she's younger than me."

"Okay," said a frustrated Elaine, "spell it out for me here Jennifer because I have no clue as to what you're getting at."

"She's the kind of woman that men have affairs with."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Elaine asked incredulously. "Did you sustain a head injury that I don't know about? You honestly think that Jonathan is having an affair?"

"Not yet," the chair bound woman answered morosely.

"That's it," said the doctor who set down her coffee and stood towering over the chair trapped woman and demanded her attention with the power move. Elaine leaned forward and placed her hands on the chair's arm rests thus setting her nose to nose with her patient. "Listen up and hear me well young lady. I, and everyone around you, is sick and tired of wading in your pity pool Jennifer. Your negative attitude is only holding you back and you have two choices here," Elaine straightened with her hands on her hips glared down at her trapped and quite shocked patient, "believe that you're going to walk again and work for that. Or you can do what you've been doing, believing the worst. And if want to believe that you'll never walk again, so be it. Accept it and get over it because right now all you're doing is wasting our time and driving us crazy."

Jennifer sat with her mouth agape looking up at her friend trying to find something to say but couldn't quite come up with anything.

"I've known you your entire life Jennifer Edwards Hart and you've never been a quitter." Elaine softened her voice and kneeled in front of her friend and rested her hands on Jennifer's unfeeling knees. "I know you're hurting honey, really I do. But you can't quit. If you quit - you've lost. You have everything to gain and nothing to lose by fighting. So why not fight, huh?"

Jennifer and Elaine traded gazes for a moment before the younger woman finally found her voice.

"You couldn't have just told me this? Instead of yelling at me?" she asked wryly.

Elaine returned the grin, "Sorry sweets, but you needed that whether you know it or not."

"No, I know I did. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't surprised when I actually got it."

"Well then," said Elaine as she pushed herself to her feet, groaning as she did, "God, I'm getting old. So, are we good or do you need another one?"

"No thanks. Once was enough, really."

"Okay then," the doctor leaned down and kissed her young friend on the cheek as she headed past. "I'm going to go and get some sleep… some more sleep. You can think about fixing things with Jonathan while you're doing your therapy. Justin will be here shortly."

"Thanks Elaine," Jennifer called as Elaine walked towards the door.

The doctor said something that the journalist couldn't quite make out, but it sounded like something about 'adding the services to her bill' before she disappeared through the door and on her way to the guest house.

Jennifer shook her head and rolled her shoulders, "I've got a ton to do."

And she rolled herself back into the kitchen.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Deanne, is Cammi at lunch?" Jonathan asked his secretary as he made his way through the reception area towards his office as he looked through what felt like the millionth file that day.

"Lunch? I'll consider myself lucky if I find time for a bathroom break," said the exec in question as she appeared beside the company owner with a stack a stack of files and folders in her hands.

"What base are you covering?" Jonathan eyed the large stack in his exec's hands as he took most of the burden and carried it towards his office.

"Thanks. I'm working on every major account east of the Mississippi River and a dozen of our top overseas accounts."

Jonathan's eyes widened, "Cammi, you have to be kidding. That has to be over thousand accounts."

"Eleven eighty-one to be exact but who better than me to fish out a problem," Cammi set down her pile on the table in the industrialist's office, next to several other large piles. "Hart Industries is losing a lot of money Jonathan, we need to figure out the why and the where as quickly as possible and we don't have time to go back and double check every entry-level interns work."

"But Cammi, come on. This is too much work for one person," he replied as he set down his share of her pile on the table.

"You hired me for a reason Jonathan. That reason being that I am very good at what I do. If you were to match me against five other execs with this amount of work, I would be done in half the time and be twice as accurate. I mean, it's not like it's just our salaries that will be affected if we don't find the problem, we're talking about peoples' jobs, peoples' lives. I don't care how much extra work that means, I'm going to do everything in my power to find the problem."

Jonathan smiled at his employee's determination and compassion. "I'm really glad that you're here Cammi. Your dedication means a lot to me."

"And I'm glad to be here. I'm thankful you gave me the opportunity to be."

"Hey Cammi, don't kill me for asking but do you think that our sudden money woes could be related to the Sans Corpdeal?"

"I already checked it out," said the exec without missing a beat and without looking up from her reading. "Everything is progressing as planned, some things are even running better than expected. There's no problem there."

"Of course there isn't," said Jonathan. "Well then, point me towards my pile."

"You have no pile," said Cammi as she started in on the folder nearest her.

"What do you mean?"

"Jonathan, go home and be with Jennifer. We all know that she wants you there and how much you help her. You don't have to stay. Trust me, we all understand."

Jonathan frowned, knowing that Cammi wasn't exactly correct in his wife wanting him there or even his helpfulness to her. "Why don't we just get as much done as we can for now? I'll call home later and see how necessary my presence is."

Cammi looked at him intently, "Is everything all right?"

The business exec looked pained but offered no reply so Cammi moved to sit next to him in the chairs in front of his desk. She laid a well-manicured hand on his bicep and squeezed slightly, "Jonathan, you don't have to do this alone. I want to help any way I can."

Wounded blue eyes met ice blue and he sighed, "Jennifer doesn't want my help."

"That's not true."

"Unfortunately, it is," Jonathan answered as his gaze moved to the window that overlooked the city.

"No, it's not," Delicate fingers on his chin brought his eyes back to the woman sitting across from him. "I know it's probably what it feels like but trust me, Jonathan, I've been there and it's not the truth."

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

Cammi shrugged casually, "Jennifer's trying to find her way. Granted, I don't know her very well, but Jennifer seems like a strong, independent woman who knows how to take care of herself."

"She is," Jonathan agreed.

"She was," Cammi corrected. "Right now, she's trying to figure out how she can still be that person and be in a wheelchair."

"Of course, she's still all those things; nothing would ever change that," he challenged. "Jennifer's the strongest person I've ever met."

"Oh, I believe you," the blonde exec answered casually, "and eventually Jennifer will see that too."

"But why won't she let me help her?"

"Jonathan, there is no clear definition of what Jennifer needs right now but you don't have to be a doctor or a physical therapist to help her. Jennifer sustained a serious, traumatic injury and she's going to have ups and downs. Some days giving her time and space to figure things out is helping. Other days, your presence will be all the help she needs. You don't always have to have to know the right thing to say or do… Just be there for your wife in the way that she needs in that moment."

A silence fell over the pair and lingered for a long moment while Jonathan mulled over the words.

"Are you sure you don't have degree in counseling that I don't I know about?" he asked finally.

Cammi smiled, "If I did my next piece of advice would be to go home." She stood up and moved to Jonathan's desk where he had tossed his suit jacket earlier. She shook the jacket and held it up so he could slide his arms into the sleeves. "Now, Mr. Hart."

Jonathan smiled as he stood and allowed the woman to help him with his jacket before turning and embracing her, "Thank you."

The woman returned the hug before pulling back and making a shooing motion with her hands, "Out you go."

"I'll check in with you later," Jonathan said as he moved towards to the door.

"You better not," Cammi replied.

Jonathan offered a wave and a smile as he slipped through the doorway.

The blonde exec watched her boss leave and she eyed the mounds of paperwork before her.

"Piece of cake."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

" _Ain't nobody living, in a perfect world. Everybody's out there, cryin' to be heard. And I got a new fire, burning in my eyes. Lighting up the darkness, moving like a meteorite."_

The tall and muscular form of Justin Narvel moved towards what was once the dining room but was now full of mats and exercise equipment for his patient's, Jennifer Hart's, physical therapy. The blaring music caught his attention the moment he stepped through the front door of the Hart residence; the music and a recognizable voice singing happily along with the enthusiastic tune.

" _All fired up! Everything, there comes a time. All fired up! When everything just falls in line. All fired up! We live and learn from our mistakes. All fired up! Fired up! Fired up! The deepest cuts are healed by faith."_

While he didn't recognize the song or artist he did recognize that it was indeed Jennifer Hart who was singing along with the passionate song. Justin leaned against the open doorway and looked on as Jennifer sat in her wheelchair, dressed in jogging pants and a tee shirt with her thick auburn mane pulled back into a ponytail. She was lifting weights and singing along with the music. The scene brought a huge smile to his face young therapist's face.

 _'So this is the real Jennifer Hart?'_ He thought.

Just looking at her he knew … for the first time since her accident Jennifer Hart had a fire in her again. She was working out alone to very lively music and her face was animated and determined. All new occurrences since the accident.

During a break in lyrics Jennifer set down her weights and used a towel to wipe at her damp forehead and steal a drink of water from her water bottle. It was when she was recapping the bottle that she spotted the young physical therapist standing in the doorway.

The smile she shot at the therapist as she waved him in nearly stopped his young heart. He tried to keep reminding himself that Jennifer Hart was just supposed to be a job. He wasn't supposed to get attached no matter how spectacular the assignment was; it only made it that much harder in the end.

Jennifer aimed the remote at the stereo and the music lowered enough that they could talk without shouting. "Hello Justin, how are you?"

Justin managed to snap out of his gorgeous induced haze and he noticed that his patient was looking at him expectantly. Not able to come up with an answer to the question he didn't know, because he never heard, Justin did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and presented them proudly, albeit shyly.

"Um, when I called earlier, Melissa said that you were kind of um, feeling, not as good as you seem to be feeling right now. So, I um, I thought some flowers might cheer you up. But um, you seem already cheered up, so maybe somebody beat me to it. I didn't know what kind of flowers you, I mean, I hope you like them," the young man muttered out bashfully as he handed the assortment of tulips to his patient.

Jennifer's eyes widened in surprise as she accepted the flowers, "I, Justin, they're beautiful. Thank you." She looked up and graced the young man with another dazzling smile, "You just helped make my day, thank you very much."

Justin Narvel was sure that he had never blushed harder in his entire life, luckily the beautiful woman before him seemed too preoccupied in the flowers to notice.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them," said the young man as he ran his hands over his face to try and remove the red tint from his cheeks. "So, um, you seem like you're feeling better."

"I am," she agreed before smiling ruefully, "Dr. Starner, it seems, moonlights as a chiropractor. She saw to it that me and my attitude were _adjusted_ accordingly this afternoon."

"Back home, we call that a 'Come to Jesus moment'," the young physical therapist said solemnly, "usually relayed via your mother."

Jennifer couldn't help but smile at the seriousness of the young man, "Had a few of those have you?"

"Yes, but they were usually well deserved. And…" he grinned, "eventually appreciated."

"Is that a subtle way of saying I had it coming?" she asked wryly.

"Not at all," he smiled, "it's an obvious way of saying that you'll thank her for it in the long run."

"I'm sure I will," Jennifer returned his smile and covered his hand with her own, "I also really appreciate all that you've been doing for me as well, Justin. You're not only an exceptional physical therapist you're also a wonderful listener and have such compassion… I couldn't have come this far without you and I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough for all that you've done for me."

The warmth of her hand sent electricity through his body and Justin felt himself falling into soft hazel eyes. "I'd do anything for you, Jennifer. I… I love you."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Melissa, have you seen Jennifer?" asked Jonathan Hart as he entered the kitchen and hung his jacket on the back of one of the dining chairs.

"Hi Mr. Hart," she greeted her boss, "Mrs. Hart and Justin took Jr. for a walk down by the pond. I doubt Mrs. Hart took her phone but Justin always has his. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, that's alright," Jonathan answered as he flipped through the day's mail before tossing it back down on the table, "I used to be a Boy Scout; I'm sure I can track them down."

Melissa smiled. Her new employers were such nice people.

* **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jonathan Hart strolled along the rarely used, but well maintained, path that followed the large pond that bordered a corner of his Beverly Hills estate. He had just crested a small rise that overlooked a quaint picnic area that he and Jennifer rarely used anymore when he came across his missing wife and her party of dog and physical therapist. Freeway Jr. he could see was busily chasing butterflies while Justin Narvel sat at the picnic table with Jennifer's wheelchair pressed practically against his knees as she sat facing him. Jonathan couldn't hear what they were saying but he could easily see that Jennifer was holding both of Justin's hands within hers and she was looking at him intently. Occasionally, Jennifer would release his hand just long enough to cup his cheek before returning her hands to his.

Jonathan's mind and heart tried to reconcile what he was seeing but his and Jennifer's recent difficulties tugged at his thoughts and he sighed sadly before turning and making his way back towards the house.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"I'm terribly flattered, Justin, really I am," said Jennifer as she sat with her smitten physical therapist. The young man looked stricken but Jennifer wasn't sure if it was from blurting out his admission of love or the fact that it wasn't reciprocated. "But, I am also very happily married."

"But you're not happy, Jennifer," he countered as he ran his hands nervously over his thighs, "you're so sad all the time and it breaks my heart."

"I have been sad a lot lately," she agreed, "but that's because I'm having trouble coping with the aftermath of my accident. It's not, in any way, a reflection of my life or my marriage. Do you understand that?"

"But I can make you laugh and smile even when you are sad," Justin replied as he picked at his pants. "And I always feel so good when I'm around you. You're always so nice to me and you smell so good…"

"Justin-" she interrupted. Jennifer took a deep breath took a moment to gather her thoughts. She reached out grabbed the young man's nervous hands to still them and to get him to focus on her next words. "I think you are a fantastic young man. You're thoughtful and caring and sweet and yes, you always find a way to bring a smile to my face. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all that you've done for me with my physical and emotional recovery. I'll be forever grateful."

"But?"

Jennifer looked into his shiny dark eyes and her heart ached at his pain, "But… I could never love anyone the way that I love my husband. No one could make me happier than Jonathan. He's my Heart… so to speak."

The anguishing young man missed the attempt at humor, "But you're _my_ heart, Jennifer."

"Oh sweetie," she cupped his tear stained cheek, "you hardly know me."

"I know that I love you."

"Justin," she took his hands again, "There is someone out there for you and trust me when I tell you that she will make you happier than you ever been… happier than you ever thought you could be. You'll know her when you find her because she'll feel the same for you. You just have to keep looking until she finds you. Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded glumly.

"Hey," Jennifer squeezed his hand until he raised his eyes to hers, "I promise."

He just nodded.

"Are we okay?"

He sighed, "I guess I'll pack my stuff and take off."

"Pack?" Jennifer repeated. "What on Earth for?"

"I'm not fired?"

Jennifer waved the notion off, "Of course not. I wasn't exaggerating Justin; you're an amazing physical therapist and I owe my progress to you. I'd love for you to stay on but I won't ask you to do that if you're not comfortable with it."

"You don't hate me?"

"Absolutely not. I happen to think you're fabulous and I would very much like for us to continue our _friend_ ship," she emphasized the last word just to make sure there would be no further misunderstanding.

"I'd like that too," he said shyly.

"Great, come on," she gave his hand a little tug, "I could use spotter to make sure I don't roll back down the hill."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jennifer looked up at the short man in her doorway, "Hello Stanley."

"Good evening. I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Hart but I found something that Mr. Hart really needs to see."

Jennifer frowned, "I thought he was still at the office."

The man looked confused then uncomfortable, "Oh… uh… he and Miss Nysedi both left Hart Industries several hours ago."

"Come on in, Stanley," said Jennifer as she turned her chair and moved towards the living room, "I'll try him on his cell."

"Okay. Hey," pointed towards the chair, "you're really getting the hang of that."

"It helps that I get to practice every day," she said more to herself than to Stanley as she reached for the phone.

"Uh, okay."

Jennifer winced internally and was about to apologize when the rhythmic melody of Jonathan's cell phone echoed into the living room.

"It's coming from the kitchen," offered Stanley.

"Maybe he is home," she replied as they moved towards the kitchen. She craned her neck and looked around not seeing Jonathan or anyone else. The ringing continued and Jennifer guided her chair towards the table. "Well, his jacket's home anyway." She picked up the garment and placed it on her lap. "Stanley, would you mind checking upstairs while I look out on the patio?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Hart," answered the longtime, faithful employee as he went to do her bidding.

Jennifer wheeled herself towards the back door and a quick glance out onto the dark patio told her that no one was out there. She sighed and looked down at the jacket resting on her lap and slid her hand into the pocket. Finding the phone, she silenced the ringer and moved to fold it when she noticed a very recognizable and distinctive mark. Jennifer examined the mark closely and frowned, lipstick. Normally, it wasn't all that uncommon to find lipstick on any one of Jonathan's shirts or jacket but Jennifer knew that she hadn't worn any in weeks nor had she gotten anywhere near close enough to her husband recently to leave lipstick on his collar. Before she had the time to consider what she was doing Jennifer pulled the jacket to her face inhaled. The jacket smelled heavily of Jonathan's typical cologne but there was also a hint of something else and Jennifer frowned again. She recognized the scent. _Caron Poivre._ She had a bottle of it herself. It was an older but very prominent French perfume. It was wildly expensive but Jennifer found the scent too spicy for her taste so she rarely, if ever, wore it. Not that she ever admitted it to her father, who gave her the perfume as gift, but she had always tended to find such expensive fragrances somewhat pretentious no matter how gorgeous the bottle was. Regardless, however, of her personal thoughts on the fragrance she had smelled it recently. She had even commented on it. Jennifer easily recalled that she had detected it the other day when Jonathan's exec, Cammi Nysedi, had stopped by the house to drop off some paper work.

Jennifer dropped the coat to her lap and tried to make sense of what she was seeing and smelling.

"No luck, Mrs. Hart," said Stanley as he entered the kitchen.

Distracted, "I'm sorry, Stanley. What did you say?" asked the conflicted wife.

"I said that Mr. Hart isn't upstairs."

"Well, um," Jennifer gave herself a mental shake, "I didn't find his keys or wallet in his jacket so maybe he came home but had to run back out."

"Oh, you mean like he went out to pick up a pizza or something?"

"Or something," Jennifer answered distractedly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hart but I didn't quite get that."

"Get what?" asked Jonathan as he walked into the kitchen followed by his exec.

"Mr. Hart, Miss Nysedi," gushed Stanley as he rushed over to them, "I'm glad you're here. I found some things that I think you both should see."

Cammi tossed Jennifer a small wave and a smile before she accepted a folder from her coworker.

Jennifer offered a weak smile in return as she took in the painted lips of the gorgeous woman standing in her kitchen. The lipstick was a familiar color.

"Stanley, would you and Cammi mind waiting in the living room?" asked Jonathan. "I'll be in shortly. I just need a minute with Jennifer."

"Sure thing Mr. Hart."

"Of course."

The two Hart Industry employees disappeared into the living room and Jonathan walked over and dropped a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied quietly, "I didn't realize you were home."

"I wasn't. Well," he thought about it, "I was briefly but then I went back out."

"With Miss Nysedi?"

Jonathan frowned, "No. I was on my way in when I saw Cammi at the front door. Apparently, both her and Stanley, uncovered something important enough to come out to the house. It looks like we're finally making some progress in slowing the leak. We're going to see what we can get accomplished here but I might have to head back into the office."

Jennifer nodded, "Okay."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"I don't think so," answered Jennifer, "Good luck with the leak."

"Thanks," Jonathan dropped another kiss chaste kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Mrs. Hart?" Melissa asked delicately. Jennifer had been atypically quiet and sullen all through breakfast. Even on her worst days thus far the young aide had never seen normally pleasant and outgoing woman in such a mood and she wasn't sure how to proceed. "Is there anything I can do for you before I head to the market?"

"No."

"Okay," Melissa replied uneasily, "I should be back in an hour or so."

Nothing was forthcoming so Melissa slipped hastily out of the kitchen and almost ran into a bleary-eyed Jonathan.

"Oh, Mr. Hart. I'm so sorry."

He offered a forced smile, "My fault. I got home rather late last night and this morning I've just been bouncing off things trying to find my way towards the kitchen and the coffee pot."

"I just put on a fresh pot a couple of minutes ago. I'm on my way to the market, is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"Mrs. Hart has been seen to?" he asked as he ran a hand over his face in an effort to wake up.

"Yes sir, she's still in the kitchen."

"Then that's everything, Melissa, thank you," said Jonathan as he offered her a small wave and walked into the kitchen.

Jennifer never looked up. She didn't look up when he entered the kitchen. She didn't look up when he poured himself a cup of coffee or even when he sat down across from her at the table. It wasn't until he spoke that his wife finally seemed to realize that he was there.

"Good morning."

Jennifer started slightly and her eyes caught his briefly while mumbling a quiet, "good morning," before moving her gaze back to the lifeless fireplace.

Jonathan searched his mind for something to say while fielding the torrent of emotions that were rolling around inside him like a hurricane. Ultimately, he couldn't come up with anything and he ended up sitting in the uncomfortable quiet with his wife who he wasn't even entirely sure cared that he was even there. He followed Jennifer's gaze into the empty, cold fireplace and miserably contemplated the mountain of difficulties before them.

The quiet was so loud that Jonathan actually jumped when Jennifer finally spoke, "I'm going to make a phone call," she said softly and wheeled herself out of the kitchen without waiting for a response and without so much as looking his way.

Jonathan watched her go until she passed the threshold into the living room. He put his elbow on the table and dropped his chin in his hand before sighing deeply. He was about to sigh again when something on the table caught his eye. Jonathan felt tears sting his eyes as he reached over and palmed the shiny band. He squeezed it tightly for several long seconds before opening his hand and looking down at the ring that had spent the last 25 years on Jennifer's finger. There had been many occasions over the years where Jennifer had taken the ring off for a variety of reasons… usually housework or to engage in one of their schemes. Jonathan ran his thumb over the golden band and tilted it to read the inscription … _Hart to Hart_. In the times Jennifer had removed the band it never before felt as if she had taken it off for the last time … never to be worn again.

A lump rose in his throat and Jonathan felt his chest tighten painfully. "I can't lose her," he told the universe as he tightened his hand around the ring and stood.

With every step that drew him closer to the living room Jonathan Hart felt as if his legs had tripled in weight. Each step was heavy with anticipation and fear and time seemed to slow to a crawl. When he got to the doorway, he took a deep breath, pushed the door open and stepped into the living room in search of his wife.

Sad blue eyes scanned the living room and he quickly spotted Jennifer sitting in her wheelchair near the piano. As he got closer he was able to see that she had something in her lap. Jonathan took the final few steps and he found himself standing behind the wheelchair and looking over Jennifer's shoulder. He looked down and saw that she had one of their framed photos in her lap. Max had taken the photo over them over 20 years ago and it had been in their living room ever since. Their eyes were closed and their lips were pressed tightly together; it was the truest representation of their relationship and Max had caught the moment perfectly.

Jonathan watched quietly as a tear fell from Jennifer's eye and splashed on the glass where it was quickly joined by several more. He moved around the wheelchair and knelt in front of his wife.

"Darling, I'm sorry," said Jonathan, his voice heavy with emotion. "There's this… distance between us and it's all my fault. There are a lot of things in life that I could handle… but I'd never survive losing you. And," he took a breath to steady himself, "and, I feel like that's exactly what's happening. So, tell me… please… tell me what I can do to fix this, to fix us. Please? I'll do anything… Whatever it takes."

Hot tears slipped rapidly down Jennifer's cheeks and she shook her head. "You can forgive me… because it's not your fault… it's mine. You've been trying so hard and all I've done is push you away. I am so, so sorry darling. Can you ever forgive _me_?"

Jonathan took the picture from her lap and set it aside before reaching for his wife's hand. He rubbed his thumb over the pale skin on her finger where her wedding band normally sat before gently sliding the ring back on her finger.

"I'm not sure why you took this off… but I'll put it back on your finger every day for the rest of my life… if you'll let me."

Jennifer looked down at the ring and the large hand holding hers before surging forward and wrapping her arms tightly around Jonathan's neck. "Oh darling."

Jonathan hugged his wife back with equal ardor and he buried his face in her hair and greedily took in her scent. He had gone too long without it.

Jonathan didn't know how long they stayed that way and he ignored the protest from his knees and back. It wasn't until he heard Jennifer mumbling something into his neck that he finally pulled back. "Darling?"

Jennifer sat back but maintained a tight grip on one of his hands while she wiped at her tear stained cheeks with the other. "It was pinching," she offered, "so I had to take it off." At his blank look she continued, "My ring. It was pinching on the tire when I would wheel myself around." She held up her hand, palm up, so he could see the large blister near where her ring was sitting. Jennifer caught her husband's eyes with her own, "and that's the _only_ reason I took it off."

Jonathan winced as he took in the painful looking blister but his heart leapt at the admission and explanation. He didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded.

"But I'll wear a hole through my hand before I take it off again," she continued, still reeling from their recent difficulties.

"Darling," Jonathan tenderly kissed the injury before gently removing her ring which Jennifer immediately claimed from him. She tried to put it back on and frowned when Jonathan prevented it. "Darling," he tried again, "you need both of your hands in top working order. Store it someplace safe and put it back on when your hand heals."

Jennifer started to argue but eventually nodded, "Okay, you're right." She then reached around her husband's neck searching for the clasp to his necklace. Skilled fingers worked the lobster claw with ease and Jonathan looked on curiously as his chain sat in his wife's hand. Jennifer threaded one end of the necklace through her wedding band before leaning forward and returning the necklace to Jonathan's neck. She left her hands around his neck and asked, "Hang on to this for me?"

Jonathan smiled, "I look forward to returning it."

Jennifer returned the smile and found that she had an overwhelming urge to kiss her husband. She used her arms around him to tug him closer and husked, "Kiss me before I die from wanting you to."

Smiling again, Jonathan closed the last of the distance between them and pressed his lips against the soft lips of his wife and he almost groaned.

Jennifer did groan and she ran her fingers through Jonathan's hair before finally pulling back and resting her forehead against his. "I love you… so much."

"I love you," Jonathan answered immediately.

"Oh, well Hallelujah, Hail Mary and all things holy… The world's no longer upside down."

Jonathan and Jennifer turned and looked at a widely smiling Elaine.

"Took you two long enough."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Good morning, Melissa," Jonathan beamed as he sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Hart. Coffee?"

"Please," he nodded at the carafe she was holding, "beautiful day isn't it?"

Melissa smiled and thought of the similar jubilant attitude of Jennifer Hart that morning. "It certainly is." Things were apparently as they should be in the Hart residence.

"Good morning –oh."

Jonathan looked up to see a sheepish Justin Narvel standing just inside the doorway. "Good morning," Jonathan returned evenly and he felt Melissa giving him a curious look. "Join me for a cup of coffee?"

Justin seemed like he was going to refuse but took a breath and made his way to the table and sat down across from the older man.

"You didn't see Junior did you? Melissa asked, "He hasn't been in for breakfast yet." The sound of barking from the living room forestalled any answer and the aide smiled wryly, "Never mind. I can hear him paging me now. Be back in a few."

Melissa had no sooner left the kitchen before Justin started speaking, "Mr. Hart. I owe you an apology. You and Mrs. Hart."

Jonathan eyed the young man sitting across from him, "For?"

Justin immediately looked uncomfortable but he took another breath and continued, "I'm sure Jennifer told you about yesterday."

"Why don't you clarify it for me?" he added, not giving anything away.

Justin swallowed as if he had expected the request, "Be a man and own it, I understand." He took another breath, "Yesterday I…" Another breath, "Yesterday I… I told your wife that I was in love with her."

Jonathan felt his breath catch a little but he nodded at Justin for him to continue, "And…"

The young man smiled ruefully, "Own the action. Own the consequence too huh?"

"Something like that."

Justin sighed and shrugged. "I told her I was in love with her and she shot me down," he answered miserably. "She was super nice about it and used kid gloves and all," he added, "but Hell, I don't know if that made the let-down better or worse. Regardless," Justin straightened in his chair and looked Jonathan in the eye. "No matter what my feelings are… The truth of it is that I approached a married woman. It was inappropriate and disrespectful and I want to consider myself a better man than that. I understand if you can't… or won't accept my apology Mr. Hart… but I want you to have it nonetheless." Justin extended his hand and waited.

"Apology accepted," Jonathan said as he shook the younger man's hand. "But it's conditional," he said seriously, "it happens again the acceptance is rescinded… Among other things."

Justin absorbed the warning and nodded somberly, "Yes sir."

"But I do understand. Jennifer had the same effect on me," he grinned, "my timing was just better than yours."

Justin blushed and mumbled a quiet, "Yeah."

Jonathan felt a smile tugging at his happily dancing heart, "Was there anything else?"

"Excuse me Mr. Hart," Melissa poked her head through the kitchen door, "Miss Nysedi and Stanley are here. They said you're expecting them."

"I'll be right there," Jonathan answered before turning his attention back to the physical therapist and nodded for him to continue.

Justin looked uncomfortable again and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Mrs. Hart asked that I stay on and continue with her physical therapy but I'll only do so with your permission sir."

"Justin," Jonathan said as he stood and buttoned his jacket, "if you're going to be sticking around then I'm sure you'll find, rather quickly, just how powerless I am in denying Mrs. Hart anything."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

The tall, thick man sat at the mahogany desk staring at the telephone, his patience waning. The scheduled update was late. Almost as if he had willed it to happen the phone finally rang. A quick glance at the caller ID confirmed the caller he picked up the receiver.

"Status?"

 _*There's been a setback. The bleed at Hart Industries has been staunched and the Hart's marriage difficulties were short lived.*_

"Options?"

 _*The schedule needs to be advanced.*_

"I understand."

 _-click-_

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Are you sure Mrs. Hart?" asked Melissa, Jennifer's nurse and live-in aid. "At least let me stay until after dinner is finished?"

Jennifer shook her head negatively, "Thank you Melissa, but that won't be necessary. I'm going to undercook and over-spice this dinner all by myself."

Melissa was an average looking young woman, but her kind personality made her one of the most beautiful people Jennifer had ever met. At almost 26, her cropped, but stylish strawberry blonde hair nicely accented her sparkling green eyes. She was a little on the short side but her height was accented by her muscular, yet feminine figure. Until his recent admission of love, Jennifer had thought the young nurse would've looked great paired together with her charming physical therapist. Perhaps there was still hope, she mused.

Melissa sighed in defeat, "Could I at least set the table for you?"

Jennifer smiled at her young nurse, "That would be a great help actually. On the patio though, if you don't mind?"

"Of course," Melissa grinned, "What kind of setting would you like? Romantic or cozy or romanticly-cozy?"

Jennifer laughed, "I'll leave that up to you. Something tells me that you'll choose perfectly."

"Something smells wonderful in here," said Elaine as she entered the kitchen. "Mmm Melissa, what divine creation will we be enjoying tonight?"

"Gino's Pizza," answered the nurse on her way out to the patio with plates and silverware, "whatever toppings you'd like."

Elaine's face fell, "But I smell beef tenderloin. Why do I have to have pizza when there is beef tenderloin?"

"Because it's dinner for two tonight," answered Jennifer as she added seasonings to the freshly made salad.

"I'm not one of the two am I?" the doctor pouted.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Elaine accused as she leaned against the counter and stole a piece of cucumber from the salad. "A romantic dinner with a handsome, gallant man who loves you completely… one who would do anything for you, one who would-"

"I get it, Elaine," interrupted Jennifer. "I was being… obtuse, I know."

"Obtuse?" parroted the older woman. "Is that Bel Air speak for being an ass?"

Jennifer gave her smirking friend a look, "Something like that," she answered dryly.

Elaine squeezed the redhead's shoulder affectionately and laughed, "You really are an easy mark sometimes Jennifer."

"Be careful Dr. Starner," warned Melissa as she reentered the kitchen, "Stanley tried teasing her earlier and she ran over his foot for it."

"Jennifer!"

"It was an accident," defended the blushing woman in the wheelchair.

"Uh huh," Elaine said playfully while Melissa just laughed.

"It was," proclaimed Jennifer who narrowed her eyes and pointed at the laughing nurse, "I'll get you for that."

"You going to run over her foot too?" teased the doctor.

"Elaine, you know I love you … but get out of my house," retorted Jennifer.

"Well, for the sake of my feet I think I will leave," the doctor teased again, "Come on Melissa let's get that pizza. I'm buying." Elaine winked at Jennifer, "Have a good dinner, love."

"Have a nice evening, Mrs. Hart."

"We will," Jennifer called after the departing women, "And you two behave."

A pair of matching smirks was the reply. Jennifer just shook her head at her friends' antics.

Jennifer looked around her kitchen, "Okay, what's next then?"

-DING-

"Oh yeah."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jennifer had just finished mixing the salad dressing when she heard the footsteps coming up behind her. She smiled, "Hi darling. I wasn't expecting you this early; dinner's not quite ready."

"That's okay, Mrs. Hart. I'm not really hungry."

The unfamiliar voice chilled Jennifer's blood and she slowly guided her chair around. "Who are you," she asked the imposing figure, clad entirely in black. "Want do you want?"

The daunting man closed the distance between them until he was standing behind Jennifer's wheelchair. She craned her neck around to try and see what he was doing but he merely grasped the handles and nudged the wheelchair forward. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"I don't see that I have much choice," Jennifer answered as the dark figure navigated her chair through the kitchen.

The man said nothing as he guided the chair out the back door and across the patio.

"What do you want?" she tried again.

Nothing.

Jennifer felt a ripple of fear climb her injured spine when she noticed that they were nearing the pool, "Why are you doing this?"

"Your husband crossed the wrong person," he answered finally, casually.

"So, you're going to what, kill me?"

The man pulled the chair to a stop at the deep end of the pool, "Yes."

Before Jennifer had a chance to respond she heard Junior growl and the man yelped when the little dog sunk his teeth into his shin. It didn't take more than a shake of his leg to remove the mutt but it was enough to distract him. Jennifer spun her chair around quickly and the foot rests of her chair collided solidly with the back of the man's legs. It was a forceful enough impact that he went toppling into the pool where he surfaced a moment later sputtering and cursing.

Unfortunately, the impact also toppled the chair and Jennifer landed heavily on the ground. She winced at the pain and again when she saw her chair roll back and slip into the water and sink to the bottom. Jennifer knew that there was no way she could outrace the man up the hill so she began to crawl towards the edge of the pool. She heard the man continue to curse and threaten her as he struggled with his heavy clothes to get to the side of pool as Junior barked at him from the edge.

Jennifer grunted at the effort of crawling along the pool with the added weight of pulling along her immobile legs. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that her attacker was nearly at the ladder and she pushed hard to make it the last few feet. With her energy and adrenaline fading she reached into the pool control box and strained to reach the panel.

"It wasn't personal for me lady but now I'm going to enjoy watching you drown," she heard the man call out.

Jenifer took a breath and then stretched with all that she had left. She nearly wept with joy when she felt the panel beneath her fingers and she pushed the button that she knew was her only chance.

"When I get- what the hell is that!?"

Jennifer turned and felt relief and horror when she saw the panic in her attacker's eyes as he realized that she had managed to activate the electric pool cover; and that it was moving faster than he was. Even though his plan was to kill her, Jennifer had to look away as the pool cover overtook the man and trapped him beneath the water. She heard several slaps against the rubbery surface of the cover and she winced as they finally quieted. She dropped her head onto her arms and closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. A moment later she felt Junior nudging her arm with his nose and whimpering.

"Oh Junior," she reached out and pulled him close. "Good job baby."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jonathan closed the door behind him as he entered his house and he was immediately assaulted with the smell of something burning. He frowned and moved quickly towards the kitchen. It was early into the evening and he had promised Elaine that he would be home early for the _surprise_ dinner that Jennifer was making for them.

He pushed the kitchen door open and thick white-gray smoke billowed into the living room. He immediately feared the worst, "Jennifer!"

Jonathan waved wildly to try and clear some of the smoke as he inched his way forward through the thick haze that had filled the kitchen. He managed to make his way to the oven, grabbed the fire extinguisher they kept under it and quickly sprayed the flames creeping out of the stove door.

"Jennifer," he called again, coughing as he made his way to open the patio door. He was about to make his way back through the thick smoke when he heard Junior barking down near the pool so he quickly headed that way.

Junior continued to bark and Jonathan closed the distance quickly. As soon as he passed the last of the foliage before the pool he saw her crumpled figure lying motionless on the ground. Panic rocketed through him and he nearly stumbled as he made his way to her. He dropped to his knees beside her displacing Junior who continued to circle them and bark. "Jennifer? Darling, can you hear me?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

Her eyes fluttered before she wrapped a weak arm around his neck, "In the pool."

Confused, Jonathan ran his hands over his wife's still form noting that she was bone dry. He reached across her to the controls and retracted the pool cover. Jonathan looked on with muted dread as he saw the clearly visible body, as well as Jennifer's wheelchair, at the bottom of the pool. Still reeling from the recent encounter with the man Junior stood at the water's edge growling.

"Tried to kill…" Jennifer mumbled before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Jonathan cast a final glance at the dead man in their pool before scooping his wife into his arms and heading towards the house.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Darling, I'm fine," Jennifer said again to her hovering husband. "I'm just a little tired... and sore." The woman in the hospital bed looked up as her friend and doctor entered the room, "Elaine, will you please tell my husband that I'm fine."

The exasperated doctor crossed her arms, "I most certainly will not because you're not _fine_ , Jennifer. You could have been killed … _again_!"

"But I wasn't. And I'm fine."

Elaine narrowed her eyes at her patient before stepping closer to the bed and picking up her chart. She flipped it open, "In addition to your previous injuries you can add multiple contusions and abrasions and you could have potentially fractured vertebrae in your spine; which I won't know until the MRI comes back."

"I'm just a little sore," Jennifer reasoned.

"You're not going home," the doctor said firmly.

"I spent enough time in the hospital," Jennifer said firmly, "I don't like it here and I want to go home."

"Darling-" Jonathan tried.

"I want to go home," she interrupted.

"Could you give us a couple of minutes, Elaine?"

The doctor looked like she wanted to argue but nodded instead, sighing heavily as she left the room.

"Jonathan, I don't want to stay here," Jennifer said firmly as she crossed her arms, "I want to go home."

"Darling," he sat next to her on the bed, "someone came into our home and tried to kill you… and he almost succeeded. The killer may have told you it wasn't personal but it was obviously personal enough for him to try and kill you. I'm really concerned that he managed to make it past our security and into our home; you're safer here."

Whatever Jennifer was going to say next was forestalled when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed before calling, "Yes?"

"Jonathan, Jennifer, I'm sorry to bother you," said Lt. Warren Reese as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, "I have news that you need to hear."

"Warren," Jonathan stood up to shake the officer's hand, "thank you for coming."

Jennifer offered him a wan smile, "Hello Warren."

"I wish I had better news for you," he said as he sat in one of the visitor's chairs and flipped open one of the folders he brought with him. "Look familiar?" he handed Jonathan a photo who looked at it and shook his head negatively before handing it to Jennifer.

"It's the man in our pool. Who is he?" she asked as she passed the photograph back.

"Derrick Michael Shane. Until this afternoon he was a freelance hitman," said the lieutenant as he placed the picture back into the folder and closed the cover, "well known up and down the east coast."

"Someone hired a hitman to kill Jennifer," Jonathan asked, stunned.

"It's nothing short of a miracle that he didn't succeed. He's the primary suspect in over a dozen open murder investigations and a person of interest in another half." The officer flipped open another folder and looked quickly looked over the contents. "Now Jonathan, are you sure that this 'Sidney Cambridge' is the only person that you can recall having issues with?"

"I honestly can't recall anything that would make someone want to kill my wife and the 'altercation' with Cambridge seemed more like sour grapes then a death threat."

"Well, I contacted his office anyway and they assured me that Cambridge has been out of the country for the last couple of weeks and will be for a few more. They're going to fax me the itinerary and flight plan. Even so, I think I'll still run his passport."

Jonathan sighed, "I'll have Stanley and Cammi go over all of Hart Industries recent dealings. Maybe they'll spot something that I missed."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Lt. Reese stood, "In the meantime, I'll have two uniforms on your door at all times. Considering that someone went to the trouble of finding and contracting a hitman to kill you, Jennifer, I doubt that this is over. I'm going to head back to the precinct and do a little more digging on our hitman. But, until we have a better idea of who might be behind this I want you two to keep your heads on a swivel."

Jonathan shook his friend's hand again, "Thanks Warren."

"Stay safe you two," he offered as he exited the room, leaving the couple to resume their conversation.

"Darling…" Jonathan began again.

"I know," Jennifer sighed, "It's safer here." She reached up to brush away a piece of hair that had fallen across her forehead and she winced.

"Are you all right? Do you need me to get Elaine?"

"No," she tried to adjust herself in the bed but winced again, "I know you and Elaine are worried but I really am fine. Just a little sore."

Jonathan brushed away the stray lock of hair from her forehead before dropping a kiss on slightly pouty lips, "How about a shoulder rub?"

Jennifer actually groaned, "Sounds like heaven."

Jonathan helped his wife move forward in her hospital bed before he slipped off his shoes and slid in behind her. He firmly but gently began working on the tight muscles he found there and Jennifer slowly began to relax.

And that's how Justin Narvel found them when he arrived nearly a half an hour later.

"Hi Justin," Jennifer offered, apparently having no inclination to move away from her husband's comforting touch.

"Uh, hi," he answered, feeling his cheeks burn at the scene before him. He resisted the urge to try and wipe away the blush, "I, uh, heard what happened. How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Justin," Jennifer answered, "really. It's kind of you to come down here to check on me."

He looked from husband to wife, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's generous of you to offer," said Jonathan, "but after the events of today we're letting the police handle it."

"Well the offer stands," the therapist said seriously. He shook his head in disbelief, "I still can't believe you managed to fight off a murderer. Sweet Jesus, Jennifer."

Nearly asleep from her husband's comforting touch, Jennifer nodded. "It was harrowing," she said as she pulled Jonathan's hands from her shoulders to her waist as she leaned back, resting heavily against his chest as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Justin's blush intensified, "I'm keeping you awake."

"S'alright," she slurred.

Jonathan nodded at the younger man, "Thank you for coming by, Justin. I appreciate you checking on Jennifer."

The young man looked at the beautiful woman sleeping in her husband's arms. "She's a special lady," he said almost to himself and then blushed harder when he realized he had spoken aloud. He sighed before looking to Jonathan. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do for either one of you."

"We will. Thank you, Justin."

"Mr. Hart," he dipped his head exited, closing the door behind him.

Jonathan looked at the door for a long moment before settling back in the bed and wrapping his arms tighter around his precious bundle. He rested his chin on Jennifer's head and thought about all that they'd been through the past few months. Jonathan thought hard about the amount his wife had suffered and his chest ached for all she had endured. She stirred against his chest and he tightened his arms around her.

He dropped a tender kiss on her forehead, "No more harm is going to come to you, my darling, no more."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

"Don't tell me you managed to chase Jonathan home?" Elaine asked as she walked into the hospital room.

"ID please."

Elaine turned to find two police officers looking at her intently.

"It's okay officers," Jennifer spoke up, "she's my doctor as well as an old family friend."

Elaine watched as the two officers stepped into the hallway and pulled the door shut behind them. "Jonathan's not taking any chances I see."

"Supposedly the order came from Lt. Reese but I suspect it was at Jonathan's prompting," said Jennifer as she adjusted the head of her bed. "What's up Elaine? I know you're not here to discharge me."

The doctor smiled, "No, I most certainly am not. I was actually on my way home and I wanted to check in with you before I left for the evening."

"Well I appreciate that," Jennifer returned her friend's smile. "Jonathan just left to go pick up something for dinner and then we're going to settle in for the night. With any luck, sometime tomorrow, the police will have more information about what's going on."

"Yes, let's definitely hope that's the case," said Elaine as she approached the bed and leaned down to hug her friend. "Are you sure I can't get you anything before I go?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I'm sure," Jennifer answered, "Thank you though."

"Well," Elaine patted her leg as she moved towards the door, "you call me if you need me. I don't care what time it is."

"Thanks Elaine."

Just as Elaine reached for the door one of the officers opened it to reveal Cammi Nysedi standing in the hallway. "Jonathan's exec is here. You up for another visitor?"

Jennifer gave the officer a thumbs up and motioned the woman in. "Thanks again Elaine. Have a good evening. Rest well."

"You too kiddo." She gave a Cammi a small smile as they passed in the doorway, "Miss Nysedi, it's nice to see you again. Beautiful flowers."

"A little something for Mrs. Hart," said the exec as she entered the room holding a large bouquet of flowers, "have a good evening, Dr. Starner."

Jennifer watched the physician leave and the police officer pull the door shut behind her. She turned her attention to the woman standing beside her. "Cammi, those are gorgeous."

"We know they can't do much in the way of easing the pain of what you've been through but we wanted you to know we're thinking of you. These are from Stanley and Deanne too," she said as she placed them on the windowsill. "Here, okay?"

Jennifer nodded, "Thank you, Cammi. And please pass along my thanks to Stanley and Deanne as well. The flowers really are exquisite."

"It's the least we can do." The younger woman nodded to the chair next to the bed, "May I?"

"Where are my manners," Jennifer flushed in embarrassment. "Of course," she motioned to the chair, "please, Cammi, have a seat. There's water and juice in the cabinet there if you'd like something."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay, well, Jonathan just ran out to get us something for dinner. He should be back in a little while.

"That's okay, I actually came to see you," Cammi said as she moved to the bed. "I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Oh," Jennifer seemed surprised, "What can I do for you Cammi?"

The exec gave her a bit of lopsided smile and leaned in, "You can stop breathing." With that, Cammi picked up a pillow that was sitting on the chair Jennifer offered to her and forcefully covered the shocked woman's face with it.

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

Jennifer's muffled struggling was too quiet to alert the officers and the inability to use her legs diminished her ability to fight off her attacker. She fought back mightily but could gain no leverage. The few seconds they fought was enough to deplete Jennifer of much needed oxygen and her strength quickly waned. Her attempts to rescue herself became weaker and weaker and she felt the blackness of unconsciousness begin to overtake her.

"Darling," Jonathan said as he entered the room looking down at his pants as his hands searched his pockets, "I can't seem to find my wallet. I thought-" Jonathan's thought was cut short when he saw his exec standing over Jennifer holding a pillow over her face.

His eyes were pure hatred as he crossed the room in a few short strides and flung the woman across the room with a powerful toss. The blonde woman flew across the room and thudded into the thick wall where she crumpled and laid unmoving.

"Jennifer," he yanked the pillow from his wife's face and his hand quickly went to her neck to check for a pulse. Jonathan almost fainted when he felt the steady thumping beneath his fingers. He caressed his wife's cheek, "Darling, can you hear me?" When no response was forthcoming he immediately reached for the call-light to summon help to the room."

"Ah ah ah, Jonathan," came to smooth voice of Cammi Nysedi followed by the cocking of a gun. "Let's keep it just the three of us, shall we."

Jonathan slowly turned to face the woman pointing a gun at him. The glare of his blue eyes was returned by matching icy eyes and there was no trace of the woman he had spent the last several months working with. "Why, Cammi?"

The tall blonde pushed herself to her feet and kept the weapon aimed at her former boss. She afforded him a look of pure disdain. "You still don't get it, do you?" she scoffed, "The great Jonathan Hart… Can't see what's right in front of you… What's been in front of you for months. Ha, not so great after all. How did someone as soft and stupid as you build such a conglomerate? I guess it really is better to be lucky than good."

"Business?" he asked incredulously. "That's what this is about? You are willing to kill my wife… _over business?_ "

Cammi's eyes flickered briefly to Jennifer and she watched Jonathan immediately move himself between her and Jennifer. She offered him an insincere smile, "That's sweet. Useless… but sweet." She shrugged, "But to answer your question it's not about business, not exactly. It's more about winning. Well, winning and money." She seemed to consider what she had said before adding, "mostly money." She narrowed her aim with the gun and used it to point at the business executive, "You've cost me a lot of money, Jonathan. Money and a reputation that I've spent years building… that displeases me greatly."

"You're insane, Cammi."

"Cambridge."

"What?"

"My name… it's Cambridge. Sidney Cambridge."

"You're Sidney Cambridge?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, don't look so surprised… I all but told you who I was from the very beginning. Cammi? Cambridge. Nysedi. Unscramble it and what do you get… Sidney. Get it? Ha," she scoffed, "It was so obvious it was pathetic. And you… the great Jonathan Hart… what do you do? Wife-y gets a boo boo and you practically hand me Hart Industries on a platter. Pathetic."

"You sabotaged our plane?"

"Yes and no. I contracted that out and the idiot almost blew it. You were only supposed to have a hard landing… not nearly die or get attacked by a bear for Christ sake. I mean, that wouldn't have been as much fun as watching you and your fluffy little wife twist in the wind. But que sera sera and all that … I guess this worked out just as well."

"You won't get away with this."

"There is no 'this' Jonathan," Cammi/Sidney explained, "it's a murder-suicide from a depressed cripple and her even more depressed husband."

"No one will ever buy that."

"Oh please, you two couldn't have set the stage any better."

"Why string us along if your plan was just to eventually kill us?"

"Jennifer," she returned, "I only planned to kill Jennifer. I actually wanted you alive and healthy and devastated by the loss of you beloved wife. Tragic, really."

"So, distract me with the plane crash so you can get close to Hart Industries and set up the takeover," he surmised, "Then devastate me by killing Jennifer to keep me from stopping it?"

"And to watch you suffer," she added, "can't forget that. But then, in mind-blowingly low odds, Jennifer managed to kill Michael… And _that_ made it personal. She kills my man so I kill hers."

"Michael? Your paralyzed fiancée that died was the hitman you sent after Jennifer?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that he was actually the driver and not the victim? And that he didn't die per se but went to prison for 6 years for involuntary manslaughter. Go figure, he kills 20 people but ends up in jail for drunk driving. Too bad he came out so soft. Oh well, good riddance I say. One less liability."

Jennifer, having regained consciousness, added, "You're not only insane … you're also a monster."

"Mrs. Hart, you wound me." Cammi/Sidney used the gun in her hand to motion to Jonathan, "Over there. Away from wife-y."

"No."

She cocked the gun again, "I wasn't asking."

"No," Jonathan remained firm, "I'm not going to make it easy by helping you stage the scene."

"I was trying to be generous, I was going to kill you first so you wouldn't have to watch Jennifer die. But… if you'd rather watch… I won't deny you."

"You're bluffing," he challenged, "you won't shoot her. You need Jennifer to control me. You shoot her and you'll never be able to make it look like I shot myself. I'll fight you every step of the way."

"Who said anything about shooting yourself?" she asked. "I was thinking more along the lines of jumping from a window from this very high floor."

"I'll never do that."

Cammi/Sidney offered him a wry smile before pulling the trigger. "You won't even know you're doing it."

A muted whistle was the only indication the gun was fired.

"Jonathan," Jennifer croaked weakly, her voice still hoarse from her near smothering.

Jonathan looked down at his chest where the tranquilizer dart had struck him before collapsing on the floor.

Cammi/Sidney tapped herself on the chin with the gun. "You know, Jennifer… May I call you Jennifer? We never really got a chance to talk," she said as she stepped over Jonathan's prone form and closer to the woman in the bed.

"You're a sick, twisted individual… and a gutless one at that. I have nothing to say to you. Finish your cowardly plan then prepare to spend the rest of your miserable life rotting in a prison cell because you're never going to get away with this."

"Maybe you're right… I guess I should just turn myself in."

Ignoring the sarcasm, "You're a contemptable person and poor excuse of a human being."

"You know, woman to woman, I was going to spare you the details of what happened between Jonathan and me but with that nasty mouth I think I'd rather share."

"You're lying. Jonathan would never betray me that way … certainly not with someone like you."

Cammi/Sidney raised an eyebrow at the insult but continued. "Well… he probably wouldn't have with the 'old' you. You know, the one he could dance and travel and have a good time with. But Jennifer, look at you… you're helpless. You can't dress yourself… can't bathe yourself… My dear… you can't even go potty by yourself."

Jennifer felt the tears spilling down her cheeks and she shook her head against the allegations as Cammi/Sidney continued.

"We both know that a man like Jonathan needs a strong woman… a woman that you're not anymore. Tell me, has he always been a leg man? I mean, did you ever sit on his desk and cross your legs?" Cammi/Sidney shook her head in wonder, "That just drives him wild, you know?"

Jennifer angrily wiped away her tears, "I know my husband and he wouldn't betray me."

Cammi/Sidney held up a bottle of pills, removed the cap and placed them on the bedside table. "For your overdose," she explained.

Jennifer huffed and looked away, "Despicable."

"I'm about to kill you both … why would I lie about Jonathan and me being together?"

"Because you're a contemptable snake and you'd like nothing more than to make me suffer as much as you can before killing me."

"You're wrong. My issue was never with you, Jennifer. I was concerned only with Jonathan's suffering … you were always just…" she shrugged, "collateral damage."

"I still don't believe you."

"Well, you should my dear," said Cammi/Sidney as she once again picked up a pillow, "because I'm not lying." She stepped closer and loomed over Jennifer, "Goodbye Mrs. Hart. I'll be sending your husband along shortly. You two can spend your afterlife together… assuming, of course, you'd want a lothario and he'd want a cripple."

Just as Cammi/Sidney was about to cover Jennifer's face with the pillow she was grabbed from behind and flung forcefully across the room where she collided with a visitor's chair and before faling to the floor.

"Jonathan!"

"I've had as much of you as I can take, lady," said Jonathan as he used adhesive tape to bind Cammi/Sidney's arms, legs and mouth. "Now sit down, shut up and wait for your ride to jail."

When he was sure she was secure Jonathan called to the officers outside of the hospital room as he moved to the bed and wrapped Jennifer in his arms, "Darling, are you alright?"

Jennifer held onto him tightly and nodded before pulling back to run her hands over her husband's neck and chest looking for injuries. "Darling, I thought you'd been shot."

He offered her a rakish grin before pulling open his shirt and holding up his necklace. On the end his heavy gold chain rested a small, but thick gold band. Inside the band, was the lodged tranquilizer dart that Cammi/Sidney had fired at him. Jennifer's wedding band, that he had been wearing around his neck on his chain, had prevented the multipronged dart from penetrating his skin.

"You saved me," he answered simply.

"My ring did anyway," she said as she reached up and plucked the dart from her husband's chain and deposited it carefully on the bedside table. "What are the odds?" Jennifer asked almost to herself as she reached up and fingered her wedding band that remained on Jonathan's necklace.

"As Max would say darling, _**the odds don't matter Mrs. H**_ ," Jonathan said in Max's gravelly voice as he moved her hand from his necklace and placed a kiss on her knuckles, " **cause** _ **nothing beats a sure thing**_." Jonathan unclasped his necklace and watched as the ring slid down the gold rope until it fell into his palm. He slipped the gold band onto Jennifer's finger before turning the delicate hand in his own and placing a soft kiss on his wife's palm, "And, you and me forever… is definitely a sure thing."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

 **-Epilogue-**

The weight of cerulean eyes pulled Jennifer from the warmth of sleep's embrace and when she opened her eyes she wasn't surprised to see Jonathan propped up on one arm watching her. She offered him a sweet smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning, darling," he returned softly. "How are you feeling?"

Jennifer forced back a sigh and settled for reaching out and laying her hand on Jonathan's forearm which she gave a little squeeze. "I'm fine, darling, honestly. Elaine gave me a clean bill of health."

"And the new specialist?"

Hazel eyes fell to the sheets which had apparently become interesting and she shook her head negatively.

Jonathan's heart broke at his wife's pain and it killed him that he was able to do little in the way of relieving it. He reached out used two fingers under his wife's chin to pull her gaze up from the mattress. "What did he say?" he asked as he slid his hand up to cup her cheek.

Jennifer was unable to prevent the sigh from escaping and she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. "The same thing as the last four; my results all came back normal. They can't give me a definitive explanation as to why I haven't regained any feeling or movement. Their best guess is that the initial trauma did more damage than they originally thought." Jennifer felt several tears slip down her cheeks, "It seems unlikely that I'll ever regain any use of my legs again."

Jonathan felt the hot tear drops splash against his hand and he brushed them away with his thumb. "Unlikely is not impossible, darling. I'll find another specialist."

Jennifer smiled sadly, "Darling, you've already consulted with every top specialist across the globe… I don't think another opinion is going to make a difference." She took a breath, seemingly to gather courage, "I think I need to move my focus from recovering from this injury to accepting that it's permanent. And… I need you to do that do."

He looked torn, Jennifer saw, and she knew why. Jonathan Hart didn't give up on anything. He firmly believed that where there was a will there was a way and Jennifer wasn't sure he was going to be able to go along with what she was asking. But she desperately needed him to accept it because she felt responsible for the pain in his eyes each day no improvement in her condition materialized. He tried not show his pain and disappointment but Jennifer knew him too well and she read it easily. Yes, if they were going to continue their life together, they needed to accept that it was forever changed and all they could now was to try and find a way to move forward.

"Can you do that," Jennifer asked.

Jonathan looked at the woman he had spent the better part of his life with and tried to blink back the tears that were trying to form. "I can if you need me to."

"Thank you," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

Jonathan didn't know what to do or what to say; all he did know was that his wife looked broken and he would have given anything in that moment to ease her pain. Unsure, he lifted his arm and motioned with his chin, "Can I hold you for a little while?"

Words failed her so Jennifer nodded vigorously and closed the short distance between them. She settled into Jonathan's arms and buried her face deep in his neck. She felt his strong, familiar arms wrap around her. Jennifer inhaled deeply and absorbed her husband's scent and sunk as deeply into his embrace as possible. Several long moments passed and she felt Jonathan drop kisses on her forehead as his arms ran soothing circles across her back. And finally… for the first time in a long time… Jennifer felt safe. She felt as if they weight of the world's problems couldn't touch her in Jonathan's arms and she smiled.

Time stretched on and Jonathan had long ago felt Jennifer grow heavy in his arms as she drifted back to sleep. He contented himself with simply holding and being with Jennifer, after all, had Cammi Nysedi or Sidney Cambridge or whoever the hell she was had gotten her way he would be a widower or possible dead. He sighed and forced his thoughts away from the maniacal business tycoon and her murderous fiancée partner and back to the glorious feeling of holding the precious cargo in his arms.

 _She's here with me. Nothing else matters._ Jonathan reminded himself as he felt the pull of sleep beginning to slip over him. The sudden weight on his thigh startled him and he jerked awake. Jennifer stirred slightly and he rubbed her back in a mute apology.

"Down Junior," he whispered as he gently wiggled his leg to shoo the dog.

The pup ignored the prompting and moved higher up his thigh and Jonathan sighed in frustration. He knew their dog adored Jennifer but she was sleeping soundly for the first time in forever and he didn't want the dog to disturb her.

"Junior," he hissed.

The jingle of the tags on the pup's collar told him that the dog heard him and raised his head at his name being called. _But why did it sound like it was across the room?_

Jonathan slowly lifted his head and glanced towards the bay windows and was immediately confused when he saw Junior sunning himself casually on the window bench. The dog was looking at him with his head tilted in curiosity at his name being called. After all, Junior appeared to be thinking, Jonathan rarely invited him onto the large bed when his two humans were that closely intertwined.

Jonathan pulled his eyes away from the dog and moved his gaze slowly to his thigh. He watched in dumbfounded fascination as Jennifer's slender leg slid up and down his thigh seemingly of its own accord. Up until her accident, it had been a familiar behavior on her part; one she would engage in both sleeping and awake.

Jonathan watched the moving limb for a long minute before snapping out of his stupor and he immediately began an internal debate of whether he should wake Jennifer. What if he woke her and told her the good news only for her to be unable to repeat the movement? Would she be encouraged by the movement or disheartened if she failed to repeat it? Johnathan was torn and looked back to Junior as if asking the pup to confirm what he was seeing.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jennifer's soft voice, still heavy with sleep actually startled him and he jerked when she spoke. He was so startled and unaware of how to proceed that he remained silent until Jennifer tilted her head and looked at him curiously? "Jonathan?"

Junior, seeing and hearing his favorite human awake, jumped down from the window seat and trotted across the room before making the high jump onto the bed.

Jennifer was still looking questioningly at Jonathan whose mouth was moving but couldn't seem to put any words together. She began to get worried.

Junior chose that moment to try and get closer to his mistress and he jumped over Jonathan. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the pup didn't quite estimate the distance properly and he crashed headlong info Jennifer's shin.

"Ouch," she yelped and immediately reached down to rub the smarting appendage that was still draped over her husband's thigh.

"Darling?!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Her concern for her husband's strange demeanor momentarily caused Jennifer to miss the importance of her smarting shin. "Jonathan, are you all right?"

Jonathan looked at his wife, incredulous, "Am I all right," he parroted. "Are _you_ all right?"

"Darling, I'm fine," Jennifer answered easily, "Junior just hit me on the sh-" her words drifted off as the realization settled in and her eyes drifted down to her aching shin. She looked at her legs for a long moment and watched with apprehension as Jonathan's hand crept slowly along the blanket. He hesitated only briefly before sliding his hand up over his wife's knee and along her thigh, massaging gently as he went.

Jennifer pulled her eyes up to meet those of her husband's which were a combination of excitement and fear and she found that she had to swallow several times before she could find her voice. "I can feel you," she whispered, "I can feel your touch."

Jonathan Hart was not a man that wept often or openly but he did nothing to try and stem the flow of tears that poured down his cheeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "You can?"

Jennifer's tears matched those of husband and she nodded as a large smile overtook her. "I can," she said and surged forward into Jonathan's arms.

Jonathan's smile was equally large as he absorbed the glorious news and held his wife tight. He was overcome with joy and he let his hands explore as much of Jennifer's legs and glorious backside as he could reach. "All of this? You can really feel all of this?"

Jennifer pulled back a little and smiled again, "I can." She looked down at her legs, "I'm not sure how much I can move though." She took a breath and closed her eyes in concentration. The leg that was draped over Jonathan's thigh moved only a few, mere inches. Jennifer exhaled and looked at her husband, "I was aiming for a little more but I'm hoping it's a good start."

Jonathan reached up and brushed back a stray auburn lock, "I think it's a fantastic start," he answered, his voice heavy with emotion.

Jennifer captured the hand and held it against her cheek for a moment before pulling the hand back down to her thigh. "I need to feel you. Don't stop touching me."

Jonathan's lips split into a rakish grin and he gave the leg under his hand a sensual squeeze before leaning in to press his lips against his wife's, "Never."

 **H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H H2H**

The cool waters of the Pacific lapped at the ankles of the couple walking on the beach. The weather was too cool for swimming but seemingly perfect for a romantic stroll. The couple seemed to laugh at a shared joke before stepping out of the tide and dropping down onto a large towel to enjoy the relaxed atmosphere and watch the sailboats littering the horizon.

Jennifer smiled at the couple before turning away from the enormous window and turned her attention back to the parallel bars that were visible beneath the water's shimmering surface.

"I never get tired of the view," offered Justin Narvel as he nodded to the beach and handed his client a bottle of water. "Great session today, Jennifer."

"Thank you," she replied as she took a sip of the cool liquid. "I imagine it would be somewhat challenging to find an office with a better view. This really is an amazing facility Justin."

Justin nodded as he thought of the state-of-the-art building with its beautiful vistas, its top of the line therapy equipment and a waitlist for hiring that was nearly as long as the stretch of beach the therapy center resided on. He still couldn't believe that he had been offered a position within the prestigious facility.

The facility gladly welcomed Jennifer Hart as a client at which point Justin's services no longer should have been required. But here he was. Neither would confirm it of course, but he strongly suspected that the Harts had made the opportunity available to him. Jennifer, loyal as she was, probably insisted that he remain part of her treatment team. And Jonathan, as devoted as he was to his wife, probably insisted that the facility make it happen or be prepared to be purchased outright and anyone refusing his wife would most likely be seeking employment elsewhere.

Justin smiled to himself at his earlier naivety and considered his luck. _No one could ever love Jennifer Hart the way that Jonathan Hart did. There wouldn't even be a distant second._ He considered himself fortunate that the couple knew the strength of their love and were just really good people. Otherwise, after his earlier indiscretion of professing his love for Jennifer, the couple could have easily arranged it so that he would be seeking employment elsewhere… indefinitely.

Justin pulled his attention back to the beautiful woman before him. Jennifer Hart made a breakthrough several weeks ago when the feeling in her legs returned suddenly and she'd been progressing rapidly ever since. The feeling in her legs had returned rather suddenly but it would take months of exercise and therapy to fully regain her strength and balance but Justin had no doubt that she would make a complete recovery.

Today's session had been comprised of a lot of walking using the aquatic parallel bars. The water provided buoyancy and resistance at the same time and the bars offered stability. After several trips back and forth Jennifer found that she was able to balance herself quite nicely and used nothing but her fingertips on the bars. It was monumental progress and Justin knew she would be walking unassisted in no time and on dry land.

"I hate to do this to you Jennifer but I'm afraid I have to cut our session short today," Justin explained as he spotted her while she cruised through the parallel bars.

"Oh, that's okay, Justin," she said easily. "You go ahead. I want to do a few more laps. I'm sure I can find someone to help me out of the pool when I'm finished."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," he smiled at the beautiful woman. "It's against the rules for me to leave you alone in the pool so I got you a new PT. Temporarily of course."

Jennifer returned his smile, "Of course."

Jennifer felt a presence behind her and Justin nodded in greeting, "Here's your new PT now."

The arms that slipped around her waist were familiar and Jennifer smiled, "I'm a married woman, you know."

"Happily?"

The lips pressed against her ear caused goosebumps to break out across her skin and she nodded, "Mmm."

The strong arms wrapped around her waist nudged her into a turn and kept her safely balanced as she did. Jennifer looked up into familiar twinkling blue eyes.

"So, happily then?" Jonathan asked as he gave in to the desire to kiss his wife and leaned in.

"Oh yes," Jennifer purred as she slipped her arms around his neck and let him support most of her weight. "Happily ever after."

 _ **~finis~**_

' _Bobby' by Reba McEntire_

' _All Fired Up' by Pat Benatar_


End file.
